Nuevos Caminos
by LuaL
Summary: Una nueva persona llegará a sus vidas alterandolas por completo, abriendo el libre antes sellado del pasado.. Los sentimientos flaquean y no tomas las decisiones correctas. "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" pero... reviews o negai! YukixShu
1. Nueva compañera de trabajo

Nuevos Caminos 

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

**_ Cursiva énfasis _**

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 "nueva compañera de trabajo"

* * *

-¡¡Ohayou Yuki!!-

-¿que hoy no tenías que ir a trabajar?- saludó el rubio algo molesto, lo habían interrumpido justo en medio del trabajo. A pesar de la escandalosa presencia de su koi siguió escribiendo.

últimamente tenía las ideas a flor de piel... si que estaba inspirado

-si pero me dieron el día libre- exclamó con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro

-que bien- opinó con sarcasmo. Día libre de Shuichi significaba un día de no poder Trabajar de Yuki.

-no quieres que me quede en casa, ¿verdad?- preguntó espontáneamente. Sabía perfectamente bien que su amado escritor debía terminar una novela lo antes posible... y, aunque le costara aceptarlo...su presencia no ayudaba.

-...- no l respondió. No por que lo que dijo su koi era la verdad, si no que estaba demasiado inspirado como para procesar las palabras del peli-rosa

-¡lo sabía! ¡quieres que me valla!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos violeta. No gritó fuerte aunque logró sacar nuevamente del trabajo al escritor

-Shuichi...- suspiró cansado y se levantó pesadamente de su escritorio.

El peli-rosa lo miraba atento mientras seguía derramando lágrimas

-no quiero que te vallas... –confesó con algo de dificultad- _pero_ estoy trabajando y _necesito paz y tranquilidad_- habló lenta y claramente, como si le estuviera explicando un nuevo juego a un pequeño niño –no te pongas así y deja de llorar- le dijo y con uno de los largos dedos secó las lágrimas del peli-rosa que ya dejaban de fluir

-sabía que entenderías- respondió al aire y volvió a su escritorio, a retomar su trabajo.

El peli-rosa tan solo se quedó ahí... estático. Procesando lo que es rubio le acababa de decir. Era censillo, el escritor necesitaba silencio y para el era prácticamente imposible no hablar y no meter ruido por todo un día.

Seguía de pie, observando a su amado escritor, viéndolo tan entregado.... tan apasionado al escribir...

-voy a salir- anunció a lo que el rubio lo despidió agitando su mano.-regresaré en la tarde- el rubio movió la cabeza en señal de afirmativa, sin dejar de escribir.

'no importa, cuando Yuki termine su novela tendremos tiempo para nosotros' se dio ánimos y como por arte de magia su sonrisa reapareció. Fue al cuarto en busca de una chaqueta, mientras pensaba que haría el resto de la tarde. Fue a la cocina y de la alacena tomo una barrita energética. La comió tranquilamente junto con un vaso de leche... pensando que hacer...

-¡adiós Yuki!- se despidió recibiendo por respuesta nada mas que silencio... el crudo silencio de su escritor. Soslayó este último y se retiró del departamento.

Era muy temprano... normalmente en sus días libres se la pasaba durmiendo, viendo televisión, cantando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa... nunca había salido tan temprano de casa...

-¿qué haré? ¿qué haré? ¡que haré?- se preguntó varias veces, tratando de encontrar algún buen panorama

-¡ya se! ¡iré a casa de Hiro!- exclamó contento- demo... posiblemente esté con Ayaka... – los planes se derrumbaron... se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle –mmm- meditó

-algo debe de haber...- el peli-rosa no se daba por vencido, quedarse sentado en una banca hasta el anochecer no era una opción... -¡Shuichi piensa!-

**CDE**

-¡bienvenida a NG Records!- exclamó amenamente el presidente de dicha compañía a su invitada – iremos a mi oficina dar inicio formalmente al contrato- la invitó el rubio

-¡claro!- aceptó encantada la jovencita y siguió a su ahora jefe por las dependencias de la compañía.

-¡valla, si que es grande!- opinó la niña maravillada ante semejante edificio. Seguchi se limitó a sonreír.

Caminaron a través de largos pasillos embaldosados con la mas fina cerámica verde nilo, con muros de un precioso color anaranjado hasta los ascensores del edificio.

Subieron hasta el último piso, sin duda el mas elegante de todos, a excepción del vestíbulo de la compañía. Caminaron por una sala alfombrada hasta la oficina del presidente.

-¡que linda oficina Seguchi-san!- comentó la joven totalmente admirada por el buen gusto de su jefe. La oficina contaba con un sofá de 2 cuerpos de cuero negro y dos sillas wassily, negras también y justo en el centro de los tres muebles una mesa de metal y vidrio le daban un toque formal pero muy acogedor.

Por último, las paredes pintadas de un tenue rojo vino le daban el toque personal de Seguchi.

-muchas gracias- sonrió ampliamente- toma asiento- la invitó a sentarse frente de su enorme escritorio caoba mientras el se sentaba en el mismo.

La niña obedeció y quedó en frente de su jefe.

-Hikari, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí en Japón y trabajando en mi compañía-

-muchas gracias- sonrió cortésmente...

-¿ya tienes donde quedarte?- preguntó algo preocupado, debía velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de su nueva empleada y futura estrella de NG

-si, papá me regaló un departamento muy cerca de aquí...-

-si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, te ayudaré siempre que me sea posible- se ofreció-además, tu madre me encargó mucho que te cuidara-

-¿si? '¡rayos! Y yo que pensé que mi estancia aquí sería divertida...'- cuestionó

-si, así que...-

-¡no!- rogó pero el rostro sonriente de Seguchi la hizo perder toda la esperanza...

-bueno, a contar de mañana comenzarás a trabajar. Primero ensayaremos la parte instrumental- explicó- y en un proyecto para Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper... después de eso.... grabaremos-

-ajá- asintió-¡ya quiero que sea mañana!- gritó algo frustrada- aun es muy temprano, ¡¿qué voy a hacer todo el día?!-grtitaba con lágrimas en sus azules ojos

Tohma la miraba sonriendo con ternura, 'se llevará de maravilla con Ryuichi y Shindou-san... será un verdadero infierno...'

-¡Seguchi-san!-lo llamo casi llorando -¿puedo irme ya?-

-eh... si pero...-

¡¡Si!!- gritó entusiasmada con la idea

-Hikari, ¿qué vas a hacer el resto del día?- preguntó en tono serio... su principal obligación era cuidar a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos

-no se, supongo que a conocer la ciudad ¿por qué?-

-no puedes ir sola.- ordenó- no puedo arriesgarte a que algo malo te pase... podrías perderte o peor...-

-pe-pero...- cuestionó

-no puedes- dio su ultimátum y sacó de su chaqueta su teléfono celular- yo, lamentablemente no puedo acompañarte pero tengo una migo que estará feliz de poder hacerlo- sonrió y disco un número en su teléfono móvil.

-pero Seguchi-san, no es necesario que...- insistió

-shhhht...- la hizo guardar silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-¡Rayos!- murmuró y se cruzó de brazos algo ofendida 'odio que me traten como una niña pequeña.... YoY se cuidarme sola!!!'

-Moshi Moshi?- se escuchó en el auricular

-Ryuichi, soy yo, Tohma- habló el rubio

-¡Seguchi! ¿cómo estas? ¡a que debo tu llamada?-

-estoy bien, gracias. ¿recuerdas a Sakamoto Hikari?-

-¡claro que si! La chica que grabará con nosotros-

-bueno, ella está ahora con migo y... bueno, ella es nueva en el país y quiere conocer la ciudad y...-

-¡¡yo puedo acompañarla!!¡Kumagoro y yo queremos conocerla!-

-ya que lo dices... ¡claro!... ¿vienes por ella a NG?-

.¡Claro! salgo para allá enseguida-

-Ya está. Un muy buen amigo mío te acompañará a conocer la ciudad.- la niña lo escuchaba atenta- la persona que te acompañará también trabajará con tigo...-

-¡que bien! Y dime... ¿de quien se trata?- preguntó ansiosa

-ya verás.... ya verás...-

**CDE**

-vamos a casa de Hiro,- cantaba un muchacho peli-rosa caminando por las frías calles

-¿Shuichi?-

-¡Sakuma-san!- se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a su ídolo en frente

-¡hola! Dime ¿tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó sonriente

-eh... iba a casa de Hiro..,- contestó algo nervioso

-ya veo...- dijo tristemente

-demo...- trató de salir de la incómodas situación pero se encontró con... Kumagoro

-Kumagoro quiere que nos acompañes a my y a Ryu-chan a pasear, na no da!- habló el peli-verde como Kumagoro

-ummm...- se cruzó de brazos y meditó la propuesta. Era muy probable de que Hiro estuviese con su novia Ayaka y seguramente molestaría...

-si no vienes Kumagoro se pondrá muy triste . di que sí, acompáñanos, na no da!- insistió

-ummm...- meditó- ¡voy!- aceptó sonriente

-pues démonos prisa por que nos esperan- volvió Sakuma y se puso a caminar rápidamente

-sakuma-san....- lo llamó luego de caminar un poco- vamos a ... ¿NG?-

-Hai... no se si te lo comentaron pero ¡tendremos una nueva compañera de trabajo!- exclamó contento

-Ya veo... ¡¿qué?!- no lo podía creer

-Sakamoto Hikari, así se llama- comentó- grabará un disco en NG y posiblemente ¡cantará con nosotros!-

-¡que emoción!-dijo contento el peli-rosa –me muero de ganas por conocerla-

¡yo también! Seguchi me ha hablado mucho maravillas de ella... y si es así como el dice, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien con ella- sentenció sonriendo

**CDE**

-Seguchi-san, no es necesario que alguien me acompañe, yo puedo cuidarme sola- pidió por última vez

-no, además mi amigo debe estar por llegar- no cambió su semblante

-bueno...- murmuró resignada y se sentó en las escaleras de NG, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro

-¡Seguchi! –gritó un joven de verde cabellera acompañado de uno de cabello rosa

-Valla, Ryuichi, ya comenzaba a impacientarme... oh, Shindou-san, que sorpresa- saludó – no sabía que también vendría-

-eh, si... bueno....-

-yo lo invité- se le adelantó el peli-verde

-pues que bueno-agradeció el rubio-así será mejor. Bueno chicos... ella es Sakamoto Hikari- la presentó...pero la niña ni siquiera se movió

-¿Hikari...?- la llamó nuevamente y ella comenzó a descubrir lentamente su rostro... al ver a los dos recién llegados...

**

* * *

Sin Finalizar

* * *

**

Konnichiwa!!!! como están todos??? este es mi primer fik de gravi y por ende no sean tan duros con migo YoY... espero que lo disfruten tal como yo disfrute el escribirlo...pero lo mas importante... dejen mxos rewies!!!! ññ...

**Agradecimiento especial **a Nattyxan por toda la ayuda y el apoyo moral

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho y Feliz año nuevo aunque sea atrasado... Hasta pronto!!!

**LuaXan**


	2. Una Admiradora

_**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**_

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

_** Cursiva énfasis**_ **

* * *

**

.:Nuevos Caminos:.

Capítulo 2 "Una Admiradora" 

**Capítulo anterior...**

-¿Hikari...?- la llamó nuevamente y ella comenzó a descubrir lentamente su rostro... al ver a los dos recién llegados...

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

al ver a los dos individuos que acaban de llegar sus azules ojos se abrieron como platos, revelando emoción

-Hikari, ellos son...- la presentó, mas bien lo intentó pues antes de que pudiese si quiera respirar, la chica se le adelantó

-¡Soy Sakamoto Hikari, Mucho gusto!- gritó eufórica y saltó en frente de ellos totalmente emocionada -¡no puedo creer que esté con ustedes!- manifestó casi a punto de llorar. ¡Estaba en frente de sus ídolos! Después de mucho por fin cumplía uno de sus mas grandes sueños... conocer a sus artistas favoritos... a los vocalistas de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper respectivamente.

-¡no saben cuanto los admiro!- sollozó energéticamente a lo que los cantantes y el presidente de NG la contemplaban sorprendidos. -¡¡quiero decirles que soy su fan N° 1, tengo todos sus discos, no me he perdido ninguno de sus conciertos, tengo todas sus afiches, revistas, tazones, ¡todo!!!- confesó nerviosa y por lo tanto no se le entendía casi nada... hablaba a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que hasta el peli-rosa se vio destronado.

-eso quiere decir que los conoces...-comentó un sonriente Seguchi... esto se pondría muy divertido y algo... desastroso, mas lamentaba no poder quedarse a contemplarlo.- Ellos te llevarán a conocer la ciudad-

La joven palideció, esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto; hace unos breves instantes había conocido a sus mas grandes ídolos, a sus _dioses _(por decirlo de algún modo) y mas encima serían sus guías turísticos.

-nee?- se atrevió a cuestionar aun sin poder creerlo

-si.- le afirmó con una tierna sonrisa –tengo una reunión muy importante así que lamentablemente tengo que marcharme pero ellos te cuidarán. – comentó

-no te preocupes, Tohma. ¡La cuidaremos muy bien!- exclamó un sonriente Sakuma para tranquilizar un poco a su amigo... él tenía una gran responsabilidad con la pequeña

-muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos- se despidió de los presentes para luego abordar un majestuoso y reluciente convertible gris, que se perdió en la distancia.

Los jóvenes lo observaron perderse, maravillados ante tan perfecta abra de arte... sin duda una maravilla de automóvil que debió costarle al rubio unos cuantos millones

-¡que tonto! Olvidé presentarme- exclamó avergonzado el peli-rosa- Shindou Shuichi, mucho gusto- se presentó e hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Kuma-chan y yo también olvidamos presentarnos- se apresuró a corregir su error de cortesía –Sakuma Ryuichi y...- alzó a su pequeño conejito de felpa para presentarlo - ...él es Kumagoro- lo presentó -¡encantados de conocerte!-

-e-el gusto es mío...- se atrevió a decir totalmente sonrojada... aun no se hacía al hecho de tener a los cantantes en frente... estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿ya desayunaste, Sakamoto-san?- consultó Shindou que, a consecuencia de su improvisado desayuno no consiguió satisfacer a su estómago

-la verdad, no- confesó algo sonrojada ante la pregunta... ¡estaba hambrienta!

-entonces...¡¡Vamos a desayunar!!- se dijo y los jóvenes se la llevaron prácticamente corriendo a una cafetería del centro de la ciudad. Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada junto a una ventana... con una vista de las calles de Japón... ordenaron algo contundente, solo quedaba esperar a recibirlo

-y bien, podrías contarnos algo de ti, Sakamoto-san- sugirió entusiasmado el peli-verde. Sabían muy poco de ella...

-bueno...-titubeó- Yo nací en Nueva York, mi padre y mi madre son japonés y alemana, respectivamente... – suspiró- vine hasta aquí sola pero me dejaron bajo los cuidados de Seguchi-san...- calló... no debió decir eso y comenzaba a arrepentirse. No de decir lo que dijo, mas bien por la explicación que debería dar

-¿ por que no viniste con tus padres, no da?- preguntó inocentemente...

-por que...- eso era justamente lo que temía... era un tema que prefería evitar.- por que mis padres no podían venir con migo y como soy menor de edad... –

-ya veo...- sabía que el tema le incomodaba... no tenía ni las mas mínima idea de por que pero prefirió no insistir

-¿entonces Seguchi-san sería algo así como tu tutor?- quiso saber el peli-rosa

-ajá- dentro de todo el problema con sus padres, si había algo que le agradaba y mucho era que Seguchi Tohma era su tutor en toda la extensión de la palabra

-¡miren!, ya viene la comida!- avisó el peli-rosa entusiasmado, por fin tendría un desayuno decente.

El mesero depositó las tazas y vasos, según los pedidos de cada uno al igual que los agregados... los alimentos harían la conversación más amena.

-se ve que Tohma te tiene mucho cariño- comentó Sakuma luego de beber un gran sorbo de su leche

-¿tu crees?- cuestionó algo ocupada con sus cereales

-si... ¿verdad Kuma-chan?- se apoyó en su amigo rosa al que hizo asentir

Una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujó en sus labios, hasta ellos, que la vieron con Seguchi tan solo por unos instantes notaron el cariño que el le tenía

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes en absoluto silencio el que era violado solamente por el ruido de las tazas al chocar, los sorbetes y la platica de la demás gente de la cafetería.

-me muero de ganas de que sea mañana...- comentó la chica distraídamente mientras jugaba con unas hojuelas.

-¿sabes Sakamoto-san?- habló el peli-rosa una vez se acabó su leche –hay unos cuantos lugares que me gustaría que conocieras- dijo y esbozó una tierna sonrisa infantil

-a mi también me gustaría enseñarte algunos lugares....-agregó Sakuma que aun no se bebía su café...

-¡claro!- sonrió... "algunos" para los cantantes eran muchísimos, seguramente tendría todo el día ocupado...

**CDE**

Se estiró energéticamente. Había estado todo el día en frente a su computador. Tanta era la inspiración que tenía que hasta olvidó comer o descansar... nada podía detenerle, salvo un repentino dolor de cabeza. Ya era hora de un descanso.

Se levantó de la silla con algo de dificultad, le dolía enormemente la espalda gracias a tantas horas en la misma posición.

Sin darle mucha importancia a sus malestares, se dirigió a la cocina... le urgía una reparadora taza de café y un cigarrillo. Puso a hervir agua y mientras esta lo hacía se sentó a esperar en la comodidad de su sofá.

Todo esto era extraño. En la mañana, cuando comenzó a escribir el XI capítulo de su novela estaba muy inspirado... tenía las ideas y también la manera de decirlas, todo para emocionar al lector pero... de pronto todo se esfumó. 'quizás mañana las ideas regresen....'

Estaba fatigado, con un dolor de cabeza horrible pero que no superaba al sentimiento de culpa por haber sido tan cruel con su koibito. Últimamente había estado muy ocupado y le había descuidado un poco... encendió un cigarrillo con el único objetivo de relajarse un poco.... fue ahí cuando fijó su vista en el reloj... ya eran mas de las 10 de la noche y su pequeño peli-rosa no llegaba.

¿tanto se molestó con lo que le dije? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Estaba preocupado, el niño no acostumbraba a llegar tan tarde fuera a donde fuera y mucho menos el día de hoy... su día libre.

-¿dónde te has metido?- se preguntó y volvió a sentarse en el sofá... angustiado tomó el teléfono, llamaría quien fuera para localizarlo pero el crudo sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo desistir...

-¡tada ima!- avisó para cualquiera que le escuchase y entró escandalosamente al departamento. Parecía mucho mas contento de lo normal... algo extraño pero difícil de percibir por cualquier persona...

-¡tada ima!- volvió a gritar insistentemente pero no obtuvo respuesta... 'Yuki debe de estar muy ocupado... dormido' supuso y se encaminó a la cocina, pasando inevitablemente por la sala... encontrándose con un molesto escritor

-¡Kobamwa Yuki!- lo saludó agitando sus manos –pensé que estabas trabajando... hablando de trabajo... ¿cómo va tu novela?- preguntó sonriente, esperando alguna sonrisa, algún "bienvenido a casa", un "cállate que me duele la cabeza" aunque todas las opciones eran prácticamente imposibles, mas nunca perdía la esperanza...aun así, lo que recibió a cambio...

-¿en donde te habías metido, te das cuenta la hora que es?- preguntó fríamente, dejando a un Shuichi totalmente boquiabierto... le sorprendía un poco la expresión del rostro del escritor aunque ya la había visto en otras ocasiones; solo cuando no había tenido un buen día. No así la pregunta con que le recibió...

-¿estás enojado?-preguntó amenazando con largarse a llorar, intentando sensibilizar al rubio... casi siempre resultaba

-responde- insistió seriamente... ignorando el que su koibito derramara lagrimitas lastimeras, acaso...¿estaba celoso? Pero ¿celoso de que?

-acompañe a Sakuma-san y a una chica que trabajará en NG a la ciudad... Sakamoto Hikari...- le dio el gusto al escritor, no veía nada malo en lo que había hecho en el día... tan solo había sido guía turístico de una compañera que acababa de llegar al país.

-Hikari...- murmuró para si, cosa que nadie pudiese escucharle. Ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos... alguna vez, hace poco mas de 5 años conoció a una Hikari a la que luego buscó desesperadamente por un par de años, sin éxito alguno...

-¿qué pasa, Yuki?-consultó curioso al ver al rubio claramente perturbado

-no-no es nada...- respondió aun sumergido en sus recuerdos... dolorosos recuerdos y la culpa... se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, alejando su mente del pasado para centrase únicamente en el presente

-llegas muy tarde...- comentó ya mas tranquilo... nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el peli-rosa le estuviera engañando... ¡no! Él sería incapaz de semejante traición... aun así lo parecía.

-Sakamoto-san es nueva en la ciudad y Seguchi-san nos pidió a mi y a Sakuma-san que le enseñáramos la ciudad. Fuimos a muchos lugares, nos divertimos muchos pero habían muchas cosas que mostrarle... lugares que me gustan mucho pero también estaban los lugares que le agradaban a Sakuma-san y a Kuma-chan- comentó animadamente – entre tantos lugares y tanto conversar se nos pasó la hora. Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, en realidad ninguno de los tres por que estábamos en un salón de juegos del que no se podía ver el cielo. Entonces, cuando salimos de ahí ya era de noche.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente había hablado mucho... eso al rubio no le agradaba mucho...

'¿y ahora que hice?' se preguntó el cantante algo preocupado. El rubio no le había dicho nada, fue como si no le hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le dijo. Tan solo se levantó de su lugar para preparar café.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Primero le decía que necesitaba silencio por lo que optó por salir y luego le regañaba por la hora en que llegaba a casa... 'está preocupado por mi...' se sintió feliz. Después de todo, él seguía interesándose en el.

-buenas noches Yuki- se despidió con una sonrisa a la que esta vez el escritor respondió.

-buenas noches, baka- murmuró pero fue suficiente para hacer feliz al pequeño que corrió animadamente hasta el cuarto. Después de todo, tuvo un excelente día. Había comprobado en carne propia como se podía torcerle el brazo al destino

Entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Contempló por unos instantes el cuarto, la cama específicamente. Donde él y Yuki se habían demostrado cuanto se querían mas de una vez... en donde se habían entregado el uno al otro... el lugar que tantos gratos recuerdos le traía.

Se sentía tan feliz que nada podría quitarle la sonrisa del rostro...nada. Lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era el estar con Yuki...

Lentamente se desprendió de sus ropas... no eran incómodas, tan solo no eran la adecuada para dormir. Se vistió en un pijama azul estampado con pequeñas caritas de perritos color marrón, era su favorito... le traían una infinita tranquilidad... una vez listo, se dejó caer en sobre la enorme cama que desde hace poco tiempo compartía con el escritor.

Extrañamente él ya no lo echaba a dormir al sofá y mucho menos de la casa... las cosas habían cambiado, su relación había madurado. Si tan solo Yuki no estuviera tan ocupado con su novela... todo sería perfecto. Así, sus ojos violetas se cerraron... Morfeo lo había cobijado con su manto...

**CDE**

Hacía poco mas de una hora de que había llegado a su departamento. Ya estaba totalmente listo para dormir, había sido un día realmente agotador. Se la pasaron jugando, corriendo, conversando y comiendo... en pocas palabras, un día perfecto.

Ya se había tomado su leche tibia, había cerrado todas las puertas y programado la alarma... como están las cosas hoy en día...uno nunca sabe. Estaba listo para dormir, mas no podía conciliar el sueño. Cualquier intento de descansar le era imposible de realizar y es que no podía alejar de su mente la hermosa imagen de la peli-violeta...

La joven era particularmente hermosa; ojos azul cielo, capaces de cautivar a cualquiera; brillante cabello color violeta; con una estatura que no sobrepasaba el 1.60 cms. Y contextura delgada... era bellísima desde donde se mirase.

Una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de la joven eran sus ojos... eran como un espejo que reflejaban todos sus sentimientos y esos sentimientos eran... alegría, miedo y una infinita tristeza.. no entendía como una persona tan alegre como ella pudiese tener tanta pena y odio en su corazón...

-Sakamoto Hikari- susurró –me muero de ganas por conocerte mas...- (n.a: O.o que raro.... ¿no? XDD)

**CDE**

-¡que sueño tengo!- se quejó en medio de un bostezo... su día había sido agotador. Recorrió casi toda la ciudad en unas cuantas horas, sin duda todo un record. Sus nuevos amigos tenían mucha energía... incluso podían ganarle fácilmente.

Su amigo Sakuma junto con Kumagoro se ocuparon de dejarla en casa ya que Shindou tenía un pequeño problema (era muy tarde y Yuki se enfadaría con él). Sakuma era muy extraño... a sus 31 años fácilmente podría confundírsele con un chico de 16 años o menos y el hecho de que llevase a el conejito rosa a todas partes... daba mucho que hablar... 'sin embargo... cuando él canta, la expresión de su rostro cambia totalmente. Él canta con el corazón... igual que Shindou-san... igual que yo.'

Parecía un sueño... en toda su vida, nadie jamás la entendió, nunca conoció a alguien que entregará su vida a la música... hasta que conoció a los grupos de NG...

Por fin se sentía bien... desde que sufrió la pérdida de su hermano mayor que no se sentía así... su hermano mayor...

-hermano...- murmuró tumbada en la inmensa cama de su cuarto... temblando... no de frío... si no del odio que le corroía el alma.

Su hermano... cuando ella tenía 12 años... él desapareció. De inmediato la engañaron diciéndole que él había tenido una emergencia por lo tanto, tuvo que salir rápidamente del país... mas ella sabía que las cosas no eran así... que él estaba muerto... que lo habían asesinado.

Alejó de su cabeza aquellos dolorosos recuerdos para intentar dormir. El día de mañana sería algo difícil ya que no tenía idea de cómo comenzaría a trabajar. Seguchi no le dijo absolutamente nada, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Siempre había sido así con ella... siempre la sorprendía.

-desde mañana trabajaré en NG... ¡que emoción! Demo... ¡no se llegar a NG!- exclamó alarmada en tanto corría hasta el teléfono. Ambos jóvenes le habían dado sus respectivos números de teléfono, por cualquier emergencia... también tenía el de Tohma

-no puedo molestar a Tohma por esta estupidez... el debe de estar muy ocupado... YoY siempre le ocasiono problemas...- lloriqueó- a Shindou-san... – meditó pero en seguida recordó el pequeño problema del peli-rosa... –llamaré a Sakuma-san...-

Tomó el teléfono desde una pequeña mesita en la sala y disco el número del cantante peli-verde...

-contéstame Sakuma-san, o negai- rogó paseándose por toda la sala, era demasiado tarde

-moshi, moshi'- escuchó desde el otro lado de la linea

.¡Sakuma-san!- gritó –lamento haberte llamado tan tarde ...-

-no te preocupes Sakamoto-san, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó contento. Le agradaba de sobremanera escuchar la dulce voz de la niña.. sobre todo ahora que no podía dormir...

-etto... no se como llegar a NG...-confesó avergonzada y sonrojada. Como algo importante debió resolverlo antes... no a última hora

-con que eso... ¡no te preocupes! ¡Kuma-chan y yo iremos por ti mañana a primera hora. Na no da!-

-¡arigatou! Y otra vez, discúlpame por molestarte a éstas horas, Sakuma-san...-

-no te preocupes.... no es molestia...-

-¡entonces nos vemos mañana, ¡que duermas bien!-

-¡tu también, no da!-

(clic) ambas líneas cortaron.

-que tonta soy- se regañó así misma por su torpeza y volvió a recostarse... con mas ganas de dormir que nunca se acomodó entre las cobijas y se abrazó a un cojín. Normalmente abrazaba a uno del sus tantos ositos de felpa pero, lamentablemente aún no sol sacaba de sus respectivas cajas... mas bien, no había desempacado nada.

-que mas da...acabo de llegar. Ya tendré tiempo para... hacerlo después... - contempló su cuarto desde su lugar en la cama... tan vacío... y todo por no desempacar; odiaba los lugares así... –lo haré mañana...- murmuró y programó su despertador.

-¡buenas noches!- se despidió de la nada... 'esto de vivir sola...'

**CDE**

-¡que suerte tengo, no da!- exclamó contento. La niña lo había llamado justo en el momento preciso...ahora si podría conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

Corrió a su cama ansioso por dormir... deseaba mas que nunca que el día siguiente comenzase... todo para verla a ella... a su nueva compañera de trabajo...

**

* * *

**

**Sin Finalizar**

**

* * *

**

**La Li Ho!!! XDD**

konnichiwa!!! como están todos??? YoY estoy tan emocionada.... jamás creí qeu mi fik pastel tuviera tan buen aceptación... Muchas gracias a todos!!!! y disculpen por la demora!!!

muchas gracias por todos los reviews... ¡¡Arigatou!!

**Eli-chan1: **muchas gracias por ser tu la que dejó mi primer reviews en este fik!!!! me alegra mucho de que Hikari te haya caído bien... la verdad es que ella es un amor!!! XDD. Con respecto a la pareja YukiXShuichi.... no te preocupes... mi fik es de esa pareja junto con otra... pero ellos siguen si o si ññ una cosa mas.... No odie a Tohma!!!! el tiene un papel muy importante... despúes, a medida de que avance la historia lo vas a aprender a querer... u.u eso espero XDDD

Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia... sigue leyendola y dejando reviews!!! o negai!!! YoY... gracias de nuevo!! cuidate mxo

**Dark-Natt**: hola!!! muchas gracias YoY que buenio que te haya gustado... creeme... una persona igual que esos dos... YoY pobre Tohma, pobre Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano... todos van a sufrir mucho con este trio... muajajajajajajajaja ejem... espero que me sigas leyendo y que me dejes review en el proximo capítulo!!! muchas gracias!! cuidate!!!!

**Unimeko-san**: que mala eres!!! YoY ... pero si estamos en un país y en una página libre... ToT... que lástima que no te haya gustado... u.u... lamento no poder complacerte.... No la puedo involucrar con Yuki, ni con Tohma, Tatsuha, K... no puedo... YoY... ademas este fik es un YukiXShuichi... que pena que no te haya gustado... cuidate!!!

**Kmiloncia**: que bueno que te haya gustado!!!!! gracias XDD... estaás muy cerca en tus supocisiones... pero no es Shui-chan quien la conoce.... espero que me sigas leyendo!!!! y que me dejes reviews!!!! YoY... ¡¿también tienes una Hhikari?! O.O... gomen ne... a esta chica no sabía que nombre ponerle por que no me sonaba bien con un problemilla que habrá en este fik...

sigue leyendome!!!! cuidate!!!!

**Nattyxan**: arigatou!!!! pollixan!!!! XDDD... pues si.... como te ha´brás dadop cuenta... busque la mejor manera de salir de esa "amenaza" joi joi joi... pues... aquí está la reacción... estoy inconforme asíq eu voy a cambiar la trama... nu se u.u... mucha sgracia spor el apoyo moral!!! y por pensar!!!! y por no decirme cuantos piso tenía NG!!! XDD 8 pisos.... ejem... muchas gracias y sigue letyendo esto y sigue dejando reviews �'... gracias!!!! cuidate!!!

**Eiri-Uesugi**: u.u... no te prometo nada.... pero de que Yuki y Shuichi se quedan juntos... obvio que si!!!! YoY no tengo corazón para separarlos... sigue leyendome y dejandome reviews!!!! o negai!!! cuidate!!!

**nat-chan07**: pus aquí está... y este salió mas largo... XDDD es que no depende de mi el largo de los caps.. bueno si... pero no es algo definido... algunos saldran largos como este o mas...y otros cortitos.... u.u.... ojalá que te haya gustado!! y sigue dejandome reviews!!!!! cuidate!!!

**Belixan:** que bueno que te haya gustado!!!! ññ y que bueno que me hayas dejado el review YoY sigue leyendo y dejandome reviews!!!!! onehai!!! cuidate!!!!

**Hadazul:** que bueno que te haya gustado mami.... YoY... muchas gracia spor los animos por que los voy a necesitar!!! YoY.. esto se pone feito u.u gracias por el dibu de Hikari.... estaba realmente hermoso!!!! YoY... gracias por tu review... y ojala que me los sigas dejando!!!!! ññ nos vemos!! cuidese!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido este fik y muchas gracias alos que han dejado reviews.... gracias por el apoyo y... no me golpeen!!! YoY...

Nattyxan.... gracias por el apoyo moral!!!!! YoY siempre te lo agradeceré y sube pronto tu fik de HunterXHunter que está muy bueno!!!

Gracias a todo el mundo y nos leemos en el proximo cap!!! dejen reviews!!!

Cuidense mucho, usen bloqueador solar factor 50 o superior que el sol está muy peligroso XDDD... besos!!

LuaXan


	3. Soy Sakamoto Hikari, ¡Mucho gusto!

Nuevos Caminos 

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

**_Cursiva énfasis_**

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

**Capítulo 3 "Soy Sakamoto Hikari, ¡mucho gusto!"**

**

* * *

Capítulo anterior...**

Corrió a su cama ansioso por dormir... deseaba mas que nunca que el día siguiente comenzase... todo para verla a ella... a su nueva compañera de trabajo...

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Hacía mucho frío por lo que se vistió con un sweater anaranjado y sobre el, una chaqueta de gamuza gris... se veía muy bien, pero el conjunto no estaría listo si no arreglaba también a su afelpado amigo rosa... de un cajón sacó un pequeño sweater rojo con cuello de tortuga (n.a: ya saben... a esos que hay que doblarles el cuello) y lo vistió con el...

Ambos listos, salieron del departamento. El lugar era cerrado, aun así el frío hizo tiritar al cantante. No quiso ni imaginar las condiciones en que estaría el pequeño Kumagoro, así que noblemente lo cobijó bajo su chaqueta.

Así y con una enorme sonrisa característica de él, salió del edificio rumbo al departamento de Sakamoto Hikari...

**CDE**

-tengo mucho sueño...-murmuró poco antes de dormirse. Estaba muy cansada por el ajetreo del día anterior y mas aun por que no había dormido mucho y lo poco y nada que durmió... se suponía que se levantaría a eso de las 6 a.m. sin embargo una pesadilla le arrebató todas las ganas de dormir...

Hacía tempo que no las tenía, hasta las estaba olvidando... el fantasma del pasado volvía a acosarla, a arrebatarle la sonrisa. Sin poder dormir y sin saber que hacer a eso de las 2:30 a.m. no encontró mejor distracción que desempacar.

Se la pasó toda la madrugada limpiando, abriendo cajas y maletas, acomodando todo en su lugar.... ropa, cuadros, sus instrumentos, sus libros, acondicionando su estudio, sus muñecos de felpa.... innumerables cosas. Debía hacerlo, de lo contrario... nunca lo haría.

Dormitaba tranquilamente, olvidó todo, absolutamente todo, incluyendo la taza con café caliente que sostenía...

-¡Ya voy!- gritó asustada ante el fuerte golpe de la taza con el piso y el quebrarse de la misma. -¡rayos!- se regaño a si misma y buscó un paño y una pala para limpiar aquél desastre... dudaba poder funcionar bien el resto del día, conociéndose lo mas probable es que apenas se sentara en algún lugar o se quedara quieta, se dormiría de inmediato

-debo hacer algo o me quedaré dormida y no iré a trabajar... ¡Tohma me mataría!- reflexionó y hasta puso imaginarse al rubio regañándola por su irresponsabilidad... era algo improbable pero de todas formas... posible.

Sin saber mas que hacer tomó su guitarra y sus composiciones... el cantar y tocar uno de sus instrumentos favoritos la despertaría un poco y quizás una nueva canción podría surgir...

Así empezó a tocar... dejándose llevar totalmente para luego acompañar con su voz a la melodía...

**CDE**

-¡ya llegamos, na no da!- exclamó sonriendo y alzó su mano para alcanzar el timbre de la residencia, pero algo detuvo a su mano... una bella melodía acompañada de una dulce voz femenina llegó hasta sus oídos, paralizándolo.

Nunca había oído algo parecido, era realmente bello y provenía de....¿del departamento de Sakamoto Hikari?

Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de ello lo hizo retomar su interrumpida acción, hasta tocar el timbre. Con el sonar del chillón aparato, la voz y la melodía cesaron de inmediato... no cabía duda de que era ella quien cantaba... si era así... la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ohayou Sakuma-san!- saludó la chica algo nerviosa, era probable que el peli-verde la hubiese oído

-¡Ohayou, na no da!- saludó sacando de su escondite al conejo rosa para que él también saludara

-Ohayou Kumagoro- lo saludó para luego abrir mas la puerta y darles a sus invitados chance de pasar –pasen- invitó la niña y el cantante aceptó gustoso. De inmediato, quedó maravillado ante tan grande departamento... la sala era enorme...

-ponte cómodo- lo invitó a sentarse en el hermoso sofá de cuerdo color rojo... - ¿quieres algo? Un café, leche...-sugirió.

-no gracias... Kuma-chan y yo ya desayunamos, no da-

-entonces... ¡en 5 minutos estoy lista!- pidió y desapareció tras el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Debía ponerse algo abrigador, en el noticiario habían advertido que en el transcurso del día las temperaturas serían muy bajas y se esperaba una tormenta...

Mientras esperaba, el cantante no podía dejar de contemplar el hermoso departamento... era muy grande... demasiado para una persona sola. La sala era inmensa, contaba con un enorme televisor. Desde donde estaba sentado podía contemplar el comedor, muy lindo por cierto. Las paredes pintadas de color blanco y una que otra de un rojo italiano le daban un toque de elegancia que hasta a Seguchi dejaría boquiabierto.

En su recorrido por el lugar... se topó con algo que le llamó mucho la atención... una guitarra junto a unos cuadernos y libretas que descansaban tranquilamente sobre un sofá... era ella la dueña de esa hermosa voz... lo sabía aunque, no perdía nada con asegurarse

-Sakamoto-san- la llamó sin despegar su vista del instrumento ni de las partituras.

-Hikari está bien...- pidió por favor. No le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido... mas bien lo detestaba

-Hikari...- la volvió a llamar pero esta vez por su nombre... valla que se sentía extraño pronunciando su nombre.

-dime...- contestó ausentemente desde su cuarto. Ya estaba casi lista... tan solo buscaba una boina, para proteger su cabeza del frío.

-cuando llegué, oí una guitarra y una hermosa voz... ¿eras tu?- le preguntó seriamente, sabiendo la respuesta.

-etto...- no podía responder... no le avergonzaba en lo mas mínimo que alguien la oyera cantar pero este era un caso especial. Su ídolo Sakuma Ryuichi, precisamente él la había oído... –si- confesó nerviosa, pero mas tranquila... -¿canto muy feo?- preguntó angustiada y sin atreverse a dar la cara. Ya había encontrado lo que buscaba aun así...

-¿bromeas?- ¡cantas magnífico, no da!- confesó sinceramente –nunca había oído algo así- agregó sonriendo emocionado, abrazando a Kumagoro

-nee?- Cuestionó atreviéndose a abandonar la seguridad que le otorgaban los muros...

-¡si! A Kuma-chan y a mi nos encantó, no da!- lanzó a su conejo de felpa por los aires de tan contento que estaba- y no solo cantas precioso si no que tocas la guitarra perfectamente- la halagó

-a-arigatou, Sakuma-san- agradeció tan sonrojada que fácilmente podrían confundirle con un semáforo.

-¡Ryu-chan!- la corrigió con una sonrisa

-¡muchas gracias, Ryu-chan!- sonrió, esta vez con sus tonos de piel normales-¿no crees que ya debemos irnos?-preguntó observando su reloj de pulsera..... eran las 7:30 a.m.

-hai, descuida, en 15 minutos estaremos en NG.- la tranquilizó un poco y abandonaron el departamento de la chica, rumbo esta vez a NG.

Con tan solo poner un pie fuera del edificio, el frío viento azotó a las dos figuras, dificultándoles el paso... mas a la chica por ser mas pequeña y delgada que su compañero.

-¿estás bien Hi-chan?- preguntó al verla un poco aproblemada por el viento

-ha-hai...- respondió caminando con dificultad...(n.a: imagínense lo flacucha que debe ser... XDD)

-¿ves? Eso te pasa por ser tan pequeña, no da- la molestó el peli-verde al momento que tomó la mano de la chica para ayudarla a caminar mas rápido.

Tomó su mano espontáneamente, ni si quiera lo pensó, y cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya la tenía fuertemente afirmada. Su piel era tan suave...

Aquél gesto jamás se lo esperó... hasta se sonrojó.

-Hi-chan... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- pidió luego de caminar un poco y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¿qué cosa?-

-un día de estos... canta para mi ¿si? (n.a: mich XD)- pidió con su infantil expresión

-¡claro! Pero solo si tu también cantas para mi- sonrió disimulando su evidente sonrojo... que no alcanzó a pasar desapercibido por el cantante...

-¡Hecho!-

**CDE**

-¡Rayos, me quedé dormido!- gritó y se echó cama abajo. Corrió hasta el baño y se duchó rápidamente. Luego, aun con la toalla en la cabeza, se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

-7:30 a.m.... ya no alcanzo a desayunar....- chilló con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió hasta la cocina, en busca de sus fieles barritas de cereal.

-¡buenos días, Yuki!-

El rubio estaba en la cocina, probablemente preparándose su desayuno. No se veía muy bien que digamos... quizás no durmió muy bien la noche anterior...

-buenos días...- contestó. Por lo menos estaba de buen humor –abrígate que hace frío- le sugirió sin si quiera mirar al pequeño... estaba muy ocupado preparando café... ¿o, estaba demasiado sonrojado como para hacerlo?

El cantante se paralizó. ¿había escuchado bien? Si, lo había hecho.- Arigatou, Yuki- Sonrió y corrió a ponerse una parka. No era tan solo para darle el gusto al escritor si no por que no quería enfermarse y arruinar su voz. Eso no debía pasarle y menos ahora que Bad Luck estaba a punto de terminar de grabar su último disco... luego de eso vendría la gira promocional y debía estar en optimas condiciones

Una vez listo corrió nuevamente a la cocina en busca de sus barritas pero algo mas llamó su atención...sobre la mesa había un vaso con leche, un sándwich perfectamente envuelto y un par de barritas de cereal. Era imposible que fuesen de Yuki, él odiaba la leche y las barras de cereal ya que según el, no eran mas que un montón azúcar chamuscada.

'lo preparó para mi' pensó con los ojos llorosos... se apresuró al mesón, estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso. -¡muchas gracias, Yuki!- gritó sonriente para luego beberse rápidamente la leche

-de nada- contestó con una con una sonrisa casi invisible en el rostro. El día anterior había sido un poco cruel con su koibito.... debía compensarlo de algún modo pero sin irse a los extremos e ir en contra de sus principios...

El peli-rosa se bebió la leche, guardó el sándwich en su mochila y las barritas en sus bolsillos para poder comerlas en el camino. Una vez listo corrió hasta la puerta.

-¡adiós Yuki, nos vemos!- se despidió y desapareció tras la puerta.

-cuídate- alcanzó a decir pero ya era tarde.... el peli-rosa ya no estaba... al menos eso creía. Estaba totalmente tranquilo hasta que sintió que algo o "alguien" mordía su oreja.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó molesto... realmente enojado

-¡adiós Yuki!- se apresuró a salir o sería victima de una severa paliza.

Al salir oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Fue ahí cuando agradeció a los dioses haber salido a tiempo del departamento. Miró su reloj... 7:50 a.m. era demasiado tarde pero no lo suficiente como para no despedirse del rubio con una mordida en la oreja... le encantaba hacerlo.

Pero no lo volvería a hacer si no llegaba a tiempo a NG... se largó a correr desesperadamente...

**CDE**

-7:55 a.m….- murmuró un hombre alto, de largo cabello rubio, lentes oscuros... que se paseaba como un animal enjaulado por todo el vestíbulo del enorme edificio... NG Records

Aquél extraño hombre portaba una enorme ametralladora, la cual cargada y perfectamente lista, esperaba por castigar a los impuntuales...

-7:59 a.m.- leyó en su reloj. Ya era hora. Le quitó el seguro a su arma. Estaba listo para disparar...

-5, 4, 3, 2,...-

-¡¡Buenos días K-san!!- gritó un Shuichi jadeante y totalmente morado por la falta de aire

-si que tienes suerte...- murmuró un poco apenado de no poder disparar su arma pero satisfecho a la vez... con un poco de esfuerzo habían logrado que por lo menos el cantante llegara a la hora... un poco atrasado pero a la hora.

-Hiro y Suguru te esperan en el estudio de audio (n.a: ¡¿existen?!O.o)...date prisa- informó y tomó rumbo desconocido...

Shindou sin ningún tipo de peros, se encaminó al estudio de audio. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas y mucho menos ser agredido por K.

**CDE**

-Que extraño, no se han oído disparos- comentó un chico de larga cabellera rojo oscuro a su compañero.

-cierto, puede que...-

-¡La Li Ho!- es escuchó en medio de un gran estruendo

-llegó a tiempo...-completó la frase Nakano. Por lo menos se había salvado de una.

**CDE**

-Buenos días, Hikari, Ryuichi-los saludó el presidente de NG en su oficina.

-Buenos días Tohma, no da!- saludó el peli-verde agitando a Kumagoro

-Buenos días, Seguchi-san- terminó por saludar tímidamente la niña. No se acostumbraba a todo esto... ni menos al hecho que desde ahora el rubio fuese su jefe.

-me alegro de que hayan llegado temprano...- dijo el rubio- Hikari, hoy te presentaré con el resto de tus compañeros- anunció con su típica sonrisa y luego salieron de la oficina rumbo a uno de los auditorios en el tercer piso.

Era el mejor lugar para darles a todos la noticia.

**CDE**

-¡Big news!- irrumpió en la sala de audio, interrumpiendo a los tres jóvenes miembros de Bad Luck en pleno ensayo. Todos le miraron esperando a que dijera algo... pero nada....

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó Suguru al no tener noticias

-¡todos al auditorio 3, now!- ordenó pero al ver que nadie se movía... sacó de quien sabe donde la misma ametralladora con la cual esperaba al peli-rosa

-¡si! ¡vamos!- dijeron los tres a coro mientras salían del estudio para luego correr a las escaleras....era mucho mas rápido que el ascensor

Luego de caminar un poco entraron en el auditorio en donde esperaban Sakano, muy nervioso al no saber de que se trataba aquella extraña junta y Noriko muy aburrida.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- gritó el de anteojos llorando a mares y arrastrándose a K. Pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de revelar nada... tan solo sonrió con malicia, dejando a Sakano derretido de los nervios en el piso.

-¿qué crees que pase?- preguntó un Suguru preocupadísimo. Que el supiera no había ningún problema.

-no lo se- respondió igual de preocupado Hiro- ¿tu sabes algo Shuichi?-

-mmhhm...- negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no entendía nada

todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones cuando entró en el salón Sakuma sonriente

-Ohayou, na no da!- saludó y se acercó a Noriko...mas bien lo intentó pues alguien se atravesó en su camino

-¿lo sabes?- cuestionó el rubio manager

-ajá, no da!- asintió sonriendo- no diremos nada, no da!-

**CDE**

-¡estoy muy nerviosa!- se quejó la niña mientras esperaba a Seguchi que buscaba unas libretas...

-no tienes por que estarlo, te irá muy bien, Hikari- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Pero Seguchi-san...-

-ya deja el formalismo, Hikari. Me has llamado Tohma toda tu vida...- pidió en tono burlón

-es que no puedo... eres mi jefe- lloriqueó escandalosamente

-eso no tiene nada que ver...- insistió

-¡¡ya no me molestes!! Me basta y me sobra con mi primer día de trabajo- vemos a una chibi Hikari haciendo circulitos en el piso

-ya estamos progresando... – comentó

-¡Tohma, malo!- gritó llorando y agitando sus brazos

El rubio sonrió triunfante y ya, con las libretas en mano prácticamente arrastró a la niña al auditorio. La joven se negaba a presentarse así. Conociendo como conocía a Tohma seguramente la haría hacer cosas que no querría... y lo peor es que obligaría; la haría cantar y tocar aunque tuviera que ser amarrada.

**CDE**

El ambiente estaba denso, la tensión era tanta que nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, salvo Sakano que se azotaba la cabeza al muro preguntándose que había hecho mal

Hasta que en el momento mas inesperado la puerta del auditorio de abre de par en par, pasando por ella un sonriente Seguchi seguido por una extraña chica.

-muy buenos días a todos-comenzó el rubio, obteniendo un leve movimiento de las cabezas de los presentes por respuesta –los llamé a que se reunieran aquí para presentarles a su nueva compañera de trabajo.- anunció con una sonrisa- chicos, ella es Sakamoto Hikari- la presentó y la joven, se movió mecánicamente para hacer una reverencia

-¡¿una nueva compañera de trabajo?!- exclamaron alarmados todos los presentes a excepción de K, Shuichi y Ryuichi

-así es- les respondió a todos- ella viene desde Estados Unidos a grabar como solista aun así... estoy viendo la posibilidad de que grabe también con Nittle Grasper y con Bad Luck-

-¡¿qué?!- preguntaron todos. Cada palabra que el presidente de NG decía era como un doloroso golpe bajo. Todos parecían muy afectados... todos a excepción de los dos cantantes que observaban el espectáculo un poco apartados del resto de sus compañeros... solo ellos dos...

-¡¿qué?!- preguntó alarmada la niña- ¡Tohma, a mi nunca me dijiste eso!- chilló con lágrimas en los ojos... estaba desesperada, esto era demasiado. -¡Tohma malo!- lloriqueó pataleando en el piso.

Todo era un completo caos. Nadie entendía nada y el hecho de que la futura estrella de NG lloraba y pataleaba escandalosamente, sumada a la reacción del productor de Bad Luck no aminoraba las cosas (vemos un amplio auditorio, con 3 músicos totalmente petrificadas en el centro; un manager junto con dos cantantes y un peluche sonriendo ampliamente; un productor convulsionando en el piso y a una chica llorando y pataleando fuertemente). Y cual era la reacción del presidente de NG... sonreír.

-espero que la traten bien y hagan agradable su estancia en Japón- concluyó, ignorando las reacciones de todos y sin tomarse la molestia de dar mayores explicaciones.

El presidente de la compañía se dirigió a una especie de escritorio para analizar minuciosamente las libretas que llevaba consigo, mientras el escándalo cesaba lentamente.

-Hi-chan, te presentaremos a todos, no da!- se le acercó el peli-verde en compañía de Kumagoro y la ayudaron a levantarse. La niña aun tenía lágrimas en sus ojos... aun no asimilaba la gravedad de los proyectos de su jefe.

El cantante la llevó con Shuichi y con K que esperaban en un constado y le presentó al extravagante manager

-es un placer tenerte con nosotros, Hikari- la saludó cortésmente el rubio. La chica le agradó muchísimo, le encontraba un cierto parecido a Shuichi... siendo así... necesitaría mas municiones y quizás muchas mas armas para hacerlos trabajar.

La miraba penetrantemente, imaginando los mil y un modos en que podría castigar a ambos jóvenes irresponsables... ante tal mirada, Hikari no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, podía hacerse una idea de las cosas que podrían estar pasando por la cabeza del manager.

-¡La Li Ho, Sakamoto-san!- la saludó el joven peli-rosa, entre tanto desorden olvidó por completo hacerlo.

-Buenos días Shindou-san, pero llámame Hikari- pidió con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo pero, entonces tu también llámame por mi nombre- le sonrió de igual manera. Aquella extraña chica le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-se llevan muy bien...- murmuró Nakano un poco menos paralizado a su compañero

-ajá, ajá...- asintió un poco espantado, no por la parálisis, si no por los proyectos ocultos de su primo y mas aun por que los tres cantantes se llevaban misteriosamente bien... –demasiado bien para mi gusto- añadió

-Hi-chan, ellos son Nakano Hiroshi y Fujisaki Suguru, guitarrista y sintetizador de Bad Luck- presentó Shuichi sonriente

-mucho gusto- respondieron ambos jóvenes a la vez... la presencia de alguien extraño y tan parecido a los dos infantiles cantantes les cohibía un poco

La peli-violeta solo sonrió. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, todos eran muy formales con ella... era algo que la molestaba un poco por que era todo lo contrario a como ella solía actuar ante una situación similar 'pero es lógico, me acaban de conocer'

-ella es Ukai Noriko, sintetizadora de Nittle Grasper- la presentó animadamente el vocalista del mismo grupo, todo lo contrario a su compañera. Ella, con cara de pocos amigos y "no me agradas para nada" tan solo sonrió forzadamente.

-son todos, no da!- finalizó Sakuma con su conejo en brazos

-pero... ¿y él?- preguntó una chibi Hikari, hincada junto al cuerpo del desmayado productor de Bad Luck, como queriendo comprobar que aun estaba vivo

-ah, el es Sakano, nuestro productor- respondió el peli-rosa un poco avergonzado al haberlo olvidado.

-ya veo...- murmuró la niña aun analizando el estado del hombre de anteojos.

-¿que-que pasó?- preguntó Sakano recobrando la conciencia y se encontró con...

-hola- saludó sonriente la niña pero

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó totalmente asustado

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó también para enseguida largarse a llorar...

-Hikari, na no da...- se acercó a ella el peli-verde algo preocupado por el estado de su amiga mientras el peli-rosa se ocupaba de Sakano que no asimilaba nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Sakano, ella trabajará en NG...-intentó explicarle Shuichi pero en el estado de euforia en que estaba era imposible

Por otro lado, Hikari seguía llorando a mares aunque un poco menos que en un principio y todo gracias a Ryuichi que hacía todo tipo de acrobacias con Kumagoro, estaba dando muy buenos resultados.

-Hi-chan, na no da!- decía mientras hacía volar a Kumagoro por los aires...

-y bueno...-esto ya parecía guardería de niños, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Suguru. Algo habría que hacer

-y dinos...¿tocas algún instrumento?- se le adelantó Nakano que ya estaba con la nueva compañera, todo sea para conocerse mas y por la salud mental de todos los presentes.

-hummm...- meditó la chica que enseguida dejó de llorar, con esto Sakuma rió triunfante

-lo logramos, no da!- comenzó dar saltitos de felicidad pero procuró no alejarse mucho... quería oír la respuesta de la joven

-mmm, si... Toco algunos... pero... –

-¿y por que tuviste que venir aquí a grabar?- preguntó antipática sintetizadora de Nittle Grasper. Estaba mas que claro... Hikari no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

-eh...bueno, yo...- no sabía por que responder....la verdad es que era difícil hacerlo, quizás por que ni ella lo sabía

-Noriko, no seas tan hostil con Hikari- le pidió el rubio presidente de NG acercándose a los músicos...

-pero Tohma...- cuestionó pero la sonrisa del rubio...

-espera y verás...- le susurró justo en el momento en que pasó junto a ella, cosa que solamente ella pudiese oírlo –te sorprenderás-

-estas son las composiciones de Hikari...- dijo con las dichosas libretas en mano, dispuesto a entregársela a cada uno delos músicos – Hiro, Suguru y Noriko, quiero que les echen un vistazo- le cedió una a cada uno y cada uno las revisó por su lado

-Hikari, ¿tu compusiste esto?- preguntó el guitarrista bastante sorprendido

-ajá...-asintió avergonzada

-están muy buenas- murmuró si despegar los ojos del cuadernillo

-ajá, ajá...- lo apoyó Fujisaki bastante ocupado con su libreta

-¿qué edad tienes, Hikari?- preguntó espontáneamente. Alguien capaz de componer algo así... definitivamente debía poseer mucho talento

-17...-respondió rojísima

-ya veo...- estaba realmente sorprendido, la joven debiera tener por lo menos 30 para poseer semejante habilidad...

Todo era silencio a veces quebrado por Sakano o por Ryuichi con Kumagoro pero fuera de eso... los nervios mataban a la chica. No sabía que hacer... miró suplicante a Seguchi, intentando por lo menos poder huir por unos cuantos minutos pero... él negó con la cabeza y con esa fastidiosa sonrisa en el rostro

-que malo eres...- murmuró a regañadientes bastante molesta... odiaba cuando Tohma actuaba así. Y nuevamente su reacción fue sonreír...

Todo había salido de maravilla. La joven había sido muy bien recibida por todos a excepción de Noriko... 'pero uno no puede agradarle a toda la gente'

Todos estaban sorprendidos con el talento innato de la joven, esto reafirmaba la decisión del rubio, no se arrepentía para nada de haberla traído a Japón y, aunque de haber ocurrido todo lo contrario tampoco se hubiera arrepentido. No podía y es que había luchado mucho por traerla con él...

'todos están muy sorprendidos con Hikari' se dijo así mismo el peli-verde que mordía la oreja de su afelpado amigo...'y eso que aún no la han oído cantar...'

**

* * *

**

Sin Finalizar

* * *

**La Li Ho!!!! XDD**

Konnichiwa!!! como están todos?? ññ estoy muy agradecida por el buen recibimiento que me han dado...¡¡muchas gracias!!

**Antes que nada**... esta es una edición especial ya que el **1° de Febrero, la linda Luaxan está de cumpleaños**... planeaba subir este cap. ese día pero, como verán... no me aguanté!!! XDD pero no se desanimen... si Luita está de cumpleaños todos ganamos!!! XDD también actualizaré ese día... ññ así que dejen reviews!!!

A continuación responderé toooodos los hermosos reviews que me han llegado...

**Eli-chan1**: ¡¡Hola!! ¿cierto que son lindos? u.u Hikari es un amor y que decir de Ryuichi!!! . Tohma no es malo!!! ni en la serie ni en mi fik u.u en la serie el lo uniko que quería era ayudar a Eiri!!! (mentira!!! Tohma malo!!!! YoY) ejem... y en el fik...mmm... lo dejo a tu juicio, aunque yo "ADORO" a Tohma, podrás hacerte una idea XDD

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome y por dejarme reviews... si!!! Yuki y Shu se quedan juntos por que así tiene que ser y punto!!! y bueno..... la otra pareja.... u.u sin comentarios. ¡¡muchas gracias por todo y cuidate mucho!!

**Belixan**: ¡no mate a la Lua! XDD que bueno que te haya gustado beli... joi joi joi... que bueno que te agrade Hikari por que ella necesitasrá mucho apoyo en el futuro... joi joi joi... sigue leyendo mi fik pastel y dejando reviews!!!! ¡¡muchas gracias y cuidate!! nos vemos!!

**Nattyxan**: pues.... ajá, ajá ajá... ññ esperabas que te lo iba a contar todo??!!! fresca!!! XDD este trio dará muhco de que hablar... joi joi

¡¿como no van a ser rápidos?! Ryu vivió en EEUU 3 años!!! y Hikari...emm... ummm.-... casi toda su vida!!! aunque lo japonesa no se lo quita nadie XDD y ahora que lo pienso... como cambié la historia un poquito... tal vez ni mencione los pisos de NG!!! XDD... tanto esfuerzo para nada YoY.

Aunque te vallas a la playa tienes que dejarme reviews por que si no... juro que voy hasta donde estes para golpearte!!!XDD ¡¡cuidate mucho, mucho, mucho!! y pasa bn por mi... que me tienen encerrada aquí... YoY... traigame un regalito por mi cumplaños!!! cuidese, nos vemos!!

**Kmiloncia**: muajajajajajajaja... espera y verás.... muchas gracias por el review y ojalá que en el siguiente cap me dejes uno también!!! ´como se llama tu fik en donde tbn aparece una Hikari??? u.u lo quiero leer...XDD ¡¡cuidese!!

**Eiri-Uesugi**: sabes.... ahora que lo pienso... quizás no sea muy buena idea involucrar a Shu con Hika... nu se... con Yuki basta y sobra XDD ¡¿que cosas digo?! no importa con quien se metan cada uno... lo importante es que ellos terminarán juntos pase lo que pase.

no entendí el review... fue un dos en uno?? >. pero... claro que lloro por el largo de los capitulos!!! no me presionen... es que si los hago muy largos se van a acostumbrar a los largos y si salen cortitos me van a golpear luego!!! YoY ¡¡Adios!!

**Nuri-Neko**: Hikari noe s mal!!! no la odie!!! pero que bueno que te haya caído bien... u.u espero que mas adelante no te arrepientas... ella necesitará apoyo... muuuucho apoyo muajajajajaja. ejem... tienes toda la razón... a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de mujeres insoportables en Gravitation pero,... ya ves... acabo de ir contra mis principios... pero a pesar de todo em gusta como esto está quedando... ¡¡muchas gracias, sigue leyendome y dejando reviews!! cuidese, besos!!!

**Selki-chan**: ¿cierto que ella es un amor?. que bueno que te haya gustado... sigue leyendome y dejandome reviews!!! cuidese!!! besos!!! XDD

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo...**

**Agradecimientos especiales**:

-**Nattyxan** gracias por el apoyo moral, por ayudarme tanto y por darme ideas increibles sin querer... muchas grax

-**Hadazul** muchas grax por todo... porsoportarme por tanto tiempo y por oírme!!!! y sobre todo... porlos dibus de Hikari!!!! XDD

**Nuevamente** muchas gracias y **no olviden leer el proximo cap que será subido el1° de Febrero** son falta!!!!yoi yoi yoi yoi

Cuidense, usen bloqueador solarfactor 50o superior...Capa de ozono... te queremos mucho!!! no desaparezcas!!! YoY

Besos a todos!!!

Luaxan


	4. Composición

**Nuevos Caminos**

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

**Cursiva énfasis y/o sueños**

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

**Capítulo 4 "composición" **

**

* * *

Capítulo anterior...**

'todos están muy sorprendidos con Hikari' se dijo así mismo el peli-verde que mordía la oreja de su afelpado amigo...'y eso que aún no la han oído cantar...'

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

-parecen muy impresionados, chicos.-comentó Seguchi muy entretenido y los jóvenes sintieron –si gustan, Hikari podría interpretar los temas- ofreció sonriendo e ignorando por completo que

¿NANI- gritó mas sorprendida que todos los presentes. Esto cada vez se ponía peor. Tohma nunca le dijo esto, no lo haría... no lo haría.

¿cómo esperas que interpreten tus composiciones si no las oyen de la propia autora- explicó y de paso intentó convencerla

¡pero Tohma!... ¡tu no me dijiste nada- gritó y se largó a llorar escandalosamente ¡no-

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Seguchi-san, deberías tocarlas tu primero.- apoyó Hiro con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

-aj�, ajá...- se les unió Fujisaki

¿ves- insistió el rubio un poco hartado

¡no quiero hacerlo- lloraba la niña en el piso

¡Vamos Hi-chan, Vamos Hi-chan-gritaban los dos cantantes haciéndole porra

¡pero!... – cuestionó. Se negaba a hacerlo, no estaba preparada

¡NO- gritó por ultima vez... ya nada podía hacer ya que todos (léase, K, Hiro, Fujisaki y Tohma) la arrastraban hasta otro auditorio acondicionado para hacer trabajar hasta al mas duro; escoltados por Ryuichi, Shuichi y Kumagoro que seguían con las porras ; por Noriko y Sakano (que ya estaba recuperado de la impresión)

Llegaron al quinto piso, a un gran auditorio con una salita en un costado con un perfecto sistema de sonido. En dicha sala había instrumentos musicales, todos los que requería la demostración, ahora solo faltaba meter a la artista... difícil trabajo

La joven se sujetó con brazos y piernas de la puerta, oponiéndose a entrar pero estaba en desventaja... resignada entró en la pequeña sala que la aislaba de los demás. Tan solo podía verlos a través de una gran ventana de cristal, en la que estaban todos prácticamente pegados, observándola.

-aquí están las libretas...- le dijo el rubio al momento que deslizaba dichos cuadernillos por la rendija de la puerta, cerrada con llave de lo contrario no podrían retenerla por mucho tiempo.

¡me rehúso- se cruzó de brazos. No tocaría pasase lo que pasase.

-K-san...- llamó un Tohma totalmente agotado

¿Tohma-san- preguntó este esperando la orden que fue dada con un simple gesto... –en seguida...- sonrió. Parecía muy satisfecho, si en un principio no pudo descargar su arma con Shuichi...

La puerta de la sala se abrió. No le dio importancia por que todas formas no tocaría. Al menos eso pensaba...

¿Conque no vas a trabajar, eh- escuchó la voz del rubio manager pero antes de que pudiese enfrentarle un frío cilindro se posó en su sien...

-bueno... si lo ponen así... - dijo la chica que ya sudaba frío –claro que entiendo... pero... - sintió un pequeño clic proveniente del arma... el seguro había sido quitado... ¡está bien, está bien! Lo haré... – aceptó con cascaditas de lágrimas brotando de sus azules ojos, pero eso no les importaba a su público.

-muchas gracias, K-san- agradeció contento el rubio a lo que el manager hizo una "v" con los dedos. Ahora si que todo estaba listo.

La niña se levantó de su lugar en busca de una guitarra eléctrica, siempre siendo apuntada por la mágnum del rubio... estaba tan nerviosa que dudaba hacerlo bien... volvió a su lugar dispuesta a tocar. Colocó los cuadernillos en posición, en la primera página, tomó aire y de inmediato su semblante de niña pequeña cambió por uno acorde a su edad o quizás mas maduro de lo que debería ser y así comenzó a tocar...

Era una melodía triste...podía verse en el rostro de la joven...transmitía muchos sentimientos que no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie y que decir de los movimientos de sus manos... eran verdaderamente rápido y certeros... hasta parecía que sus manos tuvieran vida propia por la forma en que se movían

Todas las personas tras el cristal que los separaba de la joven estaban mas que sorprendidos. La primera impresión de algunos fue "una escandalosa mas..." y cosas por el estilo pero... sabían que la niña tenía talento y que era buena en lo que hacía, de lo contrario Tohma nunca la hubiera hecho firmar un contrato sin mostrarle a los demás las habilidades que poseía... pero esto, era demasiado.

La joven peli-violeta se había dejado llevar totalmente, como siempre lo hacia cuando tocaba o cantaba. Olvidándose de que no estaba sola y de todo el mundo. Lo único que existía en su mundo (su mente) era ella, la guitarra, la melodía y la imagen de la persona que la había inspirado... a la persona a la que estaba dedicada aquella muestra de dolor.

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas... al igual que dos cantantes algo retirados del resto de sus compañeros.

Ya no lo resistía más. Cada vez que tocaba esa melodía en particular quedaba destrozada por dentro...también era una de las mejores que tenía... una de las que mas le gustaban y la que mas odiaba a la vez, y es que la había escrito en el peor momento que había vivido en sus cortos 17 años... pero para su fortuna, la dulce tortura ya terminaba. Con una última nota, terminó su presentación y de paso, volvió al mundo real...

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue las caras atónitas de sus compañeros tras el cristal y a un Tohma sonriendo satisfecho. En seguida notó que lloraba por lo que no tardó en secar sus lágrimas, esperanzada en que tal vez no lo habían notado...error.

'¡si me sigues viendo así juro que te golpearé tanto que ya no podrás sonreír!' Pensó furiosa al ver a su tutor sonreír. Lo había hecho a propósito, debió suponerlo después de todo, él siempre actuaba así. La Hikari infantil había regresado.

¡no me vean así que me sonrojo- chilló pero era totalmente ignorada... – bueno... ya que no piensan decir nada... yo me voy...- murmuró sonriendo con nerviosismo y dispuesta a huir, pero...

-ni lo intentes- escuchó decir al rubio manager mientras pulía su preciosa arma

¡rayos- dijo frustrada y volvió a su lugar, a esperar pacientemente alguna reacción.

¿y que les pareció- preguntó Seguchi ansioso

-increíble...- alcanzó a murmurar Hiroshi totalmente paralizado... nunca había visto a alguien tocar una guitarra en el modo que ella lo hizo... nunca.

-Hikari, sigue con el teclado por favor...- ordenó el rubio mas que satisfecho... ya había sorprendido a todos, resaltando al guitarrista. Quizás esto le serviría para dar su máximo al ver amenazado su título de guitarrista genio. Ahora solo faltaban los dos sintetizadores... en especial Noriko.

-si, jefe...- acató y se trasladó a un teclado. Comenzó a tocar y fue lo mismo que con la guitarra... los dejó a todos literalmente con la boca abierta. Sin duda la niña era mas que una cara bonita, mas que una niña escandalosa y caprichosa... mucho mas que eso...

**CDE**

No había podido escribir nada aun después de varias horas intentándolo.

¿qué pasa con tigo, Eiri- se preguntó algo molesto consigo mismo. No era normal que su mente se bloqueara por tanto tiempo... era ilógico. Su adorado y escandaloso ángel rosa no estaba para distraerlo...¿ que le pasaba?

Desconociendo la causa de su problema intentó buscarle una respuesta lógica... la que pronto encontró

'seguramente es el cansancio...' murmuró y ni cuenta se dio cuando se durmió profundamente...

_¡Yuki-sensei- gritaba un niño mientras corría por un hermoso parque lleno de gente hasta un hermoso y frondoso árbol. _

_-hoy si que te retrasaste Eiri- dijo sonriendo la persona que descansaba bajo el árbol._

_-go-gomen nasai- se disculpó entrecortadamente, un niño rubio de poco mas de 16 años..._

_-descuida... yo también acabo de llegar- intentó tranquilizar al niño el hombre aun sentado bajo el árbol. Tenía los cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos los que reflejaban un poco de culpa._

_-ne- cuestionó el niño ya un poco más tranquilo._

_-hai... enseguida te diré por que... pero antes... quiero presentarte a alguien. – comentó sonriendo al momento que se ponía de pie –necesito que me acompañes a un lugar... - murmuró el castaño y recogió todas sus cosas._

_El pequeño Eiri no entendía pero no dudó en seguir a su sensei, ya que confiaba plenamente en el hombre que tantas cosas le había y le estaba enseñando._

_Así abandonaron el parque... introduciéndose en las grises calles de Nueva York._

_-sensei...¿a dónde vamos-consultó al ver que a cada pazo se introducían mas y mas en la oscuridad de la ciudad._

_-espera y lo verás...- le dijo este y continuaron con su camino... _

**CDE**

-ToT ya no más...- suplicó la niña luego de 4 largas horas encerrada en la pequeña sala de audio... estaba totalmente acabada y deshidratada. Había tocado sin parar ¡agua- lloriqueó fuertemente forcejeando con la puerta intentando en vano abrirla.

Fue ahí cuando Seguchi reconoció que había exagerado un poco. Estaba apenado por la joven peli-violeta... decidió liberarla de su encierro y a dejarla descansar un poco.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, incluyendo al presidente de NG. El rubio, aun conociendo de lo que la chica era capaz... con su imborrable sonrisa invitó a todos (exceptuando a los cantantes) a charlar de la capacidad de la niña y sobre como se trabajaría en su disco. Así todos abandonaron el auditorio...

¿estás bien, Hi-chan- preguntó el peli-rosa verdaderamente preocupado por el aspecto de la joven. Si ella ya era delgada parecía serlo aun más...

-agua...- pidió semi-conciente y no precisamente por el cansancio... tenía mucho sueño

-Sakuma-san fue por un poco... no debe de tardar...- explicó Shuichi – por cierto, Hi-chan... ¡tocaste fantástico- la halagó encantado.

-mu-muchas gracias, Shui-chan...- agradeció sonrojadísima y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro

¡aquí tengo el agua, no da- anunció Sakuma a penas entró al auditorio, acto seguido fue correr hasta la chica y cederle el agua

¡gracias- dijo y antes de que el peli-verde pudiera si quiera estirar la mano para entregarle la botella con el líquido, ella ya se la había arrebatado de las manos y se la bebió de un solo sorbo... si que estaba sedienta.

¡muchas gracias! Ya me siento mejor...-sonrió y se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso. Siendo seguida por los dos cantantes que se sentaron junto a ella.

¡Tocaste precioso, Hi-chan, na no da- celebró el peli-verde – a Kuma-chan y a mi nos encantó- confesó

¡gracias- dijo algo sonrojada... debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a esto. si lanzaría un disco...

-solo hay una cosa...- añadió Ryuichi algo serio pero no del todo- la primera canción que tocaste... reflejaba mucho dolor y tristeza... hasta llorabas mientras tocabas...

-bueno yo...- no sabía que explicaciones dar, y tampoco sabía que cosa querían saber

¡todo fue culpa de Tohma! Él me dio el orden de las canciones que debía tocar... lo hizo a propósito- lloriqueó

**CDE**

_Seguían caminando hasta una con amplios jardines los que estaban alfombrados por flores y muchos niños de diferentes edades jugaban en el._

_-Yuki-sensei... ¿esto es...- preguntó sin finalizar_

_-así es... una escuela primaria- respondió ausentemente mientras entraban en el establecimiento_

_¿y que hacemos aquí- volvió a preguntar curioso...¿a quien quería presentarle?_

_-tranquilo, Eiri- le dijo sonriendo-espérame un segundo...- pidió y fue a hablar con una mujer que se encargaba de cuidar la puerta y a todos los niños que entraban y salían por ella._

_-en seguida- contestó la portera con una sonrisa y pidió de favor a un auxiliar que buscara a una persona._

_-muchas gracias, Hitomi-san- agradeció y enseguida volvió al lado de Eiri que lucía cada vez mas preocupado._

_-solo tenemos qué esperar a que la encuentren... ella es muy traviesa y se esconde a estas horas cuando vengo por ella- comentó dando un poco de información_

_¿ella- consultó_

_-tranquilo...-insistió y siguieron esperando._

**CDE**

-nunca me habían explotado tanto-lloriqueó tumbada en el piso y recargada en la pared. El cansancio y el sueño eran insoportables

te entiendo...- la apoyó Sakuma llorando junto a ella

-no querrás saber como será en un tiempo mas...- se les unió también largándose a llorar. Era un verdadero escándalo

-hey, magdalenas- los llamó el rubio manager- el descanso ya se terminó y Tohma-san quiere verlos en su oficina

-de acuerdo- dijeron los tres dejando de llorar al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose al lugar indicado: el octavo piso de la compañía.

¡tocaste increíble, Hikari- la recibió el rubio sonriendo y sentado en la comodidad de su silla de respaldo reclinable de cuero negro.

-�� gracias- lo fulminó con la mirada

-bueno siéntense.- los invitó a tomar asiento en unas cómodas sillas frente a su escritorio. Los jóvenes acataron la orden.

-chicos... no se si han tenido el placer de escuchar cantar a Hikari, pero...-

¡Si, Kuma-chan y yo la oímos esta mañana y canta maravilloso, no da- comentó muy entusiasmado el peli-verde

-YoY yo no la he oído...-dijo Shuichi a punto de llorar

-que lástima, Shindou-san...- comentó un poco apenado- bueno, la voz de Hikari engancha muy bien con la de uds. Y...-

¿y...- respondieron al breve silencio del rubio

-el caso es que...- intentó desviar un poco la conversación

¿Y...- insistieron nerviosísimos.

-los tres componen así que...- continuó el rubio con sus rodeos los cuales no fueron muy bien recibidos por los cantantes...

¿Y...- insistieron desesperados y casi parados en el escritorio de Seguchi

-quiero que compongan un tema los tres para que luego lo interpreten, Claro que esto será luego de que Hikari lance su primer single. Si el primer tema es bien recibido- informó- veremos la posibilidad de que los tres trabajen en un álbum- concluyó sonriendo.

Ante tal revelación se quedaron boquiabiertos...

¡Si- gritaron los tres a coro para luego tomarse de las manos y comenzar a girar y a dar vueltas por toda la oficina. Seguchi solo sonreía, estaba mas que claro que los tres tenían gran afinidad pero esto ya era demasiado.

¡chicos- gritó por un poco de atención y en una milésima de segundo, los tres cantantes estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos asientos

-estoy plenamente conciente de que componer un tema no es fácil y mucho menos siendo que se acaban de conocer...-

-eso significa...¿toda la tarde libre- sugirió el peli-verde abrazando fuertemente a su afelpado y abrigado amigo

-ajá...- sonrió complaciente el rubio

¡si- celebraron y se apresuraron a salir del despacho antes de que el rubio se retractara

-nos vemos mañana a primera hora-

¡si- volvieron a unir sus voces y salieron de la oficina.

-bueno chicos... los invito a almorzar a mi casa- invitó la niña ya mucho mas recuperada del cansancio.

¡claro-aceptó el peli-rosa encantado. Pasar toda la tarde junto a Ryuichi y Hikari sería muy entretenido

-nosotros también vamos, no da-aceptó el peli-verde agitando a Kumagoro

-pues entonces vamos antes de que Tohma se arrepienta de habernos dado la tarde...- sugirió la chica algo preocupada. Seguramente no resistiría el resto del día.

-o antes de que K-san se entere de que no trabajaremos el día completo.- agregó Shuichi. Eso si que era grave

-con que a la manga de holgazanes les dieron el resto del día libre.- se escuchó una voz tras ellos cuando atravesaban el vestíbulo De NG. Era K y estaba muy bien armado

¡Corran- alertó Shuichi y se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida, esquivando una que otra bala. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban fuera de NG, y fuera del alcance del arma de K

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del edificio fueron atacados cruelmente por el frío viento que no era tan fuerte como en la mañana hasta el punto de no permitir que Hikari caminara con absoluta libertad

Shuichi refugió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su parka amarilla. Estaba agradecido de que Yuki le sugiriera abrigarse. Ryuichi volvió a cobijar bajo su chaqueta al pequeño Kumagoro mientras que Hikari se acomodó en la cabeza su boina color negro. Así todos se dirigieron a casa de la chica...

**CDE**

_-Kitazawa-san- lo llamó la joven portera a lo que el castaño acudió de inmediato- ya la encontraron... no tarda en venir- _

_-muchas gracias, esperaré- sonrió y se alejó. _

_Eiri estaba muy nervioso e impaciente. No tenía ni la mas mínima idea del porque estaban en una escuela... fue ahí cuando algo llamó su atención..._

_Una niña de poco mas de 10 años de edad salió corriendo del establecimiento y se dirigía justo hasta donde ellos estaban. Era muy pequeña para una niña de su edad, por eso muchos la confundían con una niña menor. _

_Tenía los cabellos de un color violeta intenso y muy brillante, ojos azul cielo y su rostro iba adornado por una gran sonrisa._

_¡Yuki- gritaba la pequeña niña mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hasta que se reunió con ellos. –¿quién es él- consultó la pequeña al castaño por el niño rubio._

_-bueno, él es Uesugi Eiri, mi alumno¿recuerdas que te hablé de él mas de una vez- le consultó a la pequeña a lo que ella asintió_

_-Eiri, te presento a Hikari, mi hermana menor...-_

**

* * *

**

Sin Finalizar

* * *

**La lI Ho! XDD **

**Konnichiwa! **

Como están todos? FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS LUA! Gracias, gracias... lo prometido es deuda, actualicé...ññ... les pediré que por favor no me golpeen por el cap... �¡no le peguen a la Lua! no!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que me dejan reviews! Hablando de reviews... �¡muchas gracias a todos! Me han llegado reviews verdaderamente hermosos... muchas gracias! Y siguiendo con los reviews... las respuestas!

**Kmiloncia**: hola! Por casualidad... la Hikari de tu fik es la hija de Tohma y Yuki ��..? no te lo dije en el review por que no lo había notado... hasta que lo recomendé y lo leí de nuevo... ToT sigo pensando que es algo muuuuy turbio, pero que me encanta! XDD. Muchas gracias! hasta ahora si ha sido un buen cumpleaños... �¡gracias! Sii! YukixShuichi forever! Pues si... tienes razón u.u sigue leyéndome que esto se pone cada vez mas feito! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... nos vemos, cuidate!

**Eli-chan1**: Me ENCANTA Tohma... luego de ver la serie como 6 veces... y de leer las cosas positivas de Tohma (era un "no juzgues mal a Tohma si no sabes la verdad del pasado") me cae MUY bien... sobre todo por que es la persona mas cercana de Hikari... (Hikari es como yo en cuanto a personalidad u.u... no me odien!) me encanta... XDD dices que es muy parecida a Ryu... mira que cosas... ññ Ryu es sangre B y ella también ... ahí está el parecido pero ojo,... aun quedan muchas cosas que descubrir de nuestra querida amiga peli-violeta... ññ me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que este revelador capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos, cuidate!

**Belyxan**: hola! Me voy a ganar un apes... luego voy a llevar mi historia a una editora para transformarla a manga con ayuda de la B.nny! luego se lo llevo a Maki Murakami para que con ayuda de la Luita y de B.nny (si acepta ayudarme) llevemos a la televisión esta "continuación" de Gravi joi joi joi joi XDDD luego... hacemos Gravitation live action! Y... y yo interpreto a Hikari! Muajajajajajajaja! Tal va a aser el éxito de la serie que se va a trabajar en una película... que luego será nominada al osaacr como mejor película extranjera! YoY... y...y... ya... mejor me calló �� Que bueno que te guste como escribo! espero que este cap te haya gustado y también espero que me sigas dejando reviews! Cuidese y nos vemos!

**Mia**: hola! No entendí el review u.u... solo puedo decir que Hikari es un amor! XDDD espero que te haya gustado el fik! Cuidate!

**Nuri-Neko**: hola! Cuando tenga la posibilidad de grabarme cuando canto... te mando al mail la voz de Hika... ññ. Estoy muy sorprendida, cuando empecé a escribir la personalidad de Hika JAMÁS se me pasó por la cabeza hacerla la versión femenina de Ryu, es mas... me base en mi para darle su personalidad. XDD pero si se parecen... mejor! Así mas compatibles son... y respecto con la pareja... pues si. Pero a nuestro querido Ryu le costará un pokito de trabajo ya que Hika... es MUY distraída... sin duda una Luaxan cualquiera joi joi joi... avisé que iba a actualizar por que esta es una edición especial solo por que la Lua está de cumpleaños... eso es todo ññ no se si se vuelva a repetir... lo pensaré mientras sigo contestando reviews ññ

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, hasta ahora es el mas polémico...espero que te haya gustado, cuidese y nos vemos! Pd: me encantan los reviews largos! No se cohiba! Adios!

**Selki-chan**: hola! Si, Hika y Ryu forever! Que bueno que el cap anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado ññ. Gracias! Intentaré que este cumpleaños sea feliz... YoY... XDD gracias!

**Amai Shirabe**: OO... Amai-sensei! YoY alguien que me pellizque, esto es un sueño! ... ((Lua se desmaya))-... es un verdadero honor recibir un review tuyo... ToT cuando vi mis reviews no lo podía creer! Muchas gracias!

Hika tiene mucha suerte por estar con ellos y transformarse en una persona muy especial para ambos jóvenes cantantes... YoY pero no todo será suerte...

Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado mi fik... y que me consideres una buena escritora! YoY... espero que este cap te haya gustado, ya que es uno de los polémicos... XDD y espero que sigas leyendo mi fik y dejándome reviews! Adios! Amai-sensei!

**Muchas gracias a todos** nuevamente... esto me pone muy contenta. Tanto trabajo a dado muy buenos frutos... y eso me pone extremadamente feliz...

Algunas personitas preguntaron cuantos añitos cumplía la Luita... la verdad es que... u.u me da muchísima pena decirlo! Por que ciertas personas me van a golpear XDDD solo les puedo decir que soy un bebe... �� nunca tanto pero no soy "tan" mayor... Joi Joi

Hablando de esto recordé algo... estuve consultando con mi consejera **Nattyxan ** que está de guatita al sol y dejó a La Lua sola... �� y no le dejó reviews... u.u si era necesario escribir lemon... ella me dijo que no era necesario pero pucha que caería bien... y, tomando en cuenta que yo NUNCA he escrito un lemon yaoi... por lo que no se si quedará bien... quiero escribirlo igual pero... me da penita...

Entonces... opto por lo sano y les consulto a uds... **¿les gustaría que escribiera lemon en la historia? **Y **¿entre "quienes"? ** me dicen a que personajes les gustaría verlos enredados en estas situaciones �� y depende de que lo que quieran... arreglare algún encuentro... espero que me respondan sinceramente y olvídense de que me pondrán en apuros... tarde o temprano tendría que escribir un lemon yaoi...cuéntenme como les gustaría y todo eso... así me ideas...

Agradecimientos especiales 

**b.nny (hadazul)** muchas gracias por los hermosos dibujos de Hika... gracias! Y espero con ansias en fan art de Sakuma y Hikari... � gracias por toda la ayuda!

**Nattyxan** muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por escucharme hablar hasta por los codos... me has ayudado un montón, gracias!

**Actualización **

Tengo el siguiente capítulo listísimo, pero me veo en el siguiente dilema. Este capítulo, por ser uno crítico... debería ganar mas reviews... por ende quería ser cruel y tardar mucho! Muajajajaja pero no creo que resista sin actualizar por mucho tiempo... u.u... entones... según cuantos reviews lleguen... actualizare... claro que conociéndome... QUIZÁ actualice el martes 8 de febrero... o antes...

�¡pónganse las pilas y dejen reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo

Sigan leyendome! O-negai!

Cuídense mucho y usen protector solar factor 50 o superior... el sol está muy peligroso, sobre todo para las personas de piel delicada...�¡CAPA DE OZONO, TE QUEREMOS MUCHO, NO TE MUERAS NUNCA!

Besos a todos!

Luaxan 


	5. Lo que sentimos

**_Nuevos Caminos_**

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

_**Cursiva énfasis y/o sueños**_

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

**Capítulo 5 "Lo que sentimos" **

**

* * *

Capítulo anterior...**

_-bueno, él es Uesugi Eiri, mi alumno¿recuerdas que te hablé de él mas de una vez- le consultó a la pequeña a lo que ella asintió_

_-Eiri, te presento a Hikari, mi hermana menor... -_

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

¡Hikari- gritó justo en el momento en que se despertó. Estaba entumecido y su cuerpo estaba bañado en un frío sudor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ella... hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan culpable.

Con algo de dificultad se sentó en el filo de la cama y sacudió su cabeza. Acaso¿esta era la razón por la cual no podía concentrarse en sus novelas? No. Imposible. Antes también había tenido sueños en que la hermana menor de Kitazawa aparecía, pero... no había tenido mayores complicaciones al escribir, sin embargo, ahora...

Se dirigió pesadamente a la cocina en busca de una taza de café y un tranquilizante cigarrillo. No entendía por que había vuelto a soñar con ella. Quizás fue por su pequeño baka, que le comentó que había conocido a una tal Sakamoto Hikari...

Mientras tomaba su café, recordó lo mal que estaba luego de que había dado muerte a su sensei, a Kitazawa Yuki... por su muerte y mas aun por lo que pasaría con su pequeña hermana.

Después de ese terrible incidente y luego de que Tohma lo llevó de vuelta a Japón, no había sabido mas de esa niña, por ello la culpa de dejarla sin familia le desgarraba el alma.

La pequeña tan solo tenía a su hermano mayor y él se había encargado de dejarla completamente sola, y es que en el momento en que se defendió de esa posible violación no pensó en que Kitazawa tenía sobre sus hombros una enorme responsabilidad.

Suspiró cansado y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca por una dosis de nicotina, relajándose un poco. Ya no había caso pensar en ello. Esto había ocurrido hace mas 6 años, ella podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo... no había por que preocuparse aunque nunca pudiera quitarse el remordimiento de conciencia.

¡tadaima- se escuchó en el departamento luego del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Shuichi había llegado a casa.

¡konnichiwa, Yuki- lo saludó luego de lanzársele en cima.

-ten cuidado ¿quieres- exclamó un poco molesto ya que por poco derramaba su café sobre el peli-rosa.

-gomen-ne- se disculpó aun abrazado a su querido escritor –Yuki...- murmuró con ternura ocultando su rostro en el abdomen del rubio

¿nanda- preguntó ausentemente

¿cómo va tu novela- preguntó con un extraño interés que el rubio no pudo pasar por alto

-ni me la menciones...- comentó algo perturbado... el simple hecho de no poder concentrase lo disgustaba muchísimo

-demo...- insistió, quería saber

-no la he terminado si a eso te refieres- se adelantó a la pregunta de su koibito y encendió otro cigarrillo

El peli-rosa no lo deshizo su abrazo en ningún momento. Lo miró confundido ¿qué había sido de todas las ideas que tenía el día anterior?

-todo marchaba bien pero de pronto las ideas desaparecieron...-confesó algo molesto y bastante tenso. Shuichi se sintió mal. Se veía a lo lejos que el escritor estaba muy frustrado, cansado e irritado.

¿puedo ayudarte en algo- le preguntó espontáneamente y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario. El rubio, sorprendido no pudo hacer mas soltar una carcajada.

¿y en que podrías ayudarme si escribes feísimo- cuestionó en tono burlón –tienes _cero talento_, Shuichi- sonrió. Era increíble como la presencia del peli-rosa tan bien le hacía

¡eso no es cierto- desmintió y se cruzó de brazos, pensando –pues no se...- algo debía de poder hacer, tenía que ayudar a su escritor

-no es necesario que hagas algo, conque estés aquí me basta.- Confesó con dificultad y disimulando su sonrojo. Él no era muy partidario de esas frases cursis pero de vez en cuando... no le hacían mal a nadie...

¡Yuki- repentinamente se vió abrazado por su koibito ¡pensé que estabas enojado con migo y que no querías que yo estuviese cerca porque te molesto mucho y...- hablaban demasiado rápido que hasta al escritor le costó un poco interpretar lo que el peli-rosa decía.- por eso ayer salí. Pensé que no querías que estuviera en la casa pero tu lo único que querías era poder terminar tu novela a tiempo y... -

Tenía tantas cosas que decir pero sentirse envuelto en un cálido abrazo le hizo olvidar casi todo lo que tenía en mente

-baka- murmuró el escritor y atracó a Shuichi fuertemente a su cuerpo. Lo sintió temblar en su abrazo... se sentía tan tranquilo al sentirlo tan cerca de si...

-Yuki... -susurró. Aquél afectuoso abrazo lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.-suki da yo, Yuki- confesó manteniendo su rostro oculto en el cuello del rubio

Como suponía no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no una que se dijera con palabras ya que ese no era el estilo de Eiri.

El rubio lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo para poder cruzar sus miradas, las que mantuvieron así por unos instantes. Era algo muy especial. hasta su mirada se suavizó aunque fue por un breve momento pero Shuichi lo notó y disfrutó de eso.

Aun mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y unieron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso. Perdiéndose cada uno en las sensaciones que les traían el simple contacto con su Koibito.

**CDE**

Salió de la ducha y enseguida empapó el agua de sus verdes cabellos con una blanca toalla. Luego se ató otra toalla a la cintura y caminó por los amplios pasillos azules de su departamento hasta su enorme cuarto. Se vistió en su pijama y lego se recostó sobre su cama, dispuesto a dormir.

La tarde que había pasado con Shuichi y Hikari había sido magnífica; habían comido toda clase dulces, vieron televisión, jugaron y hasta cantaron, aunque a los muchachos les costó un poco hacer cantar a Hikari. Pero lo mas importante de todo era que se habían conocido mucho mas a fondo.

Sin duda una maravillosa tarde junto a sus amigos que lo dejo muy agotado. Con Kumagoro a un lado también vestido con una pijama se dispuso a dormir, cerró sus azules ojos intentando encontrar el descanso cuando...

�¡Ring, Ring!

Una mueca de disgusto de dibujó en su rostro pero que enseguida de borró al pensar en cierta persona... se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el sono y molesto aparato que repicaba sin cesar...

-moshi, moshi- contestó ansioso

-Ryuichi...- se desilusionó profundamente cuando la voz de un hombre sonó al otro lado de la línea- Soy yo, Tohma- era su mejor amigo.

¡Hola¿cómo estás, no da- no era la persona a quien esperaba oír sin embargo, escuchar a su amigo le hacía inmensamente feliz

-muy bien, gracias ¿ y tu, como estas- preguntó animadamente y con cierto interés

-bien, bien, aunque tengo un poco de sueño, no da- se quejó

-valla, y ¿cómo estuvo la tarde con Hikari? –preguntó directamente y mas que interesado.

¡muy bien- exclamó-conversamos mucho, jugamos, comimos dulces, cantamos...- le explicó al rubio muy entusiasmado. En un principio la joven peli-violeta le era algo extraña pero ahora que la conocía mejor... resultaron ser mas parecidos de lo que él pensaba.

-me alegro mucho de que se lleven tan bien- comentó- y dime, Ryuichi... ¿qué te parece Hikari? –interrogó tranquilamente

-es una chica muy alegre y muy simpática... ¡nos llevamos muy bien, no da, canta precioso y toca perfecto!. ¡nos enseñará muchas cosas, no da- concluyó. Si bien estaba algo nervioso por la extraña pregunta de Seguchi la respondió sin mayor problema y sin levantar sospechas de lo que realmente pensaba

-que bueno pero, no me refiero a eso- explicó abiertamente

¿hasta donde quieres llegar, Tohma- preguntó directamente, cambiando su su actitud infantil por una seria y madura. Esto no le gustaba nada.

-Ryuichi...- suspiró cansado. No le caía en la cabeza el por que el cantante se negaba a reconocer lo mucho que la chica significaba para él, si no que también ... –sé que te sientes muy atraído a Hikari, no tienes por que ocultarlo- lo enfrentó tranquilamente.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Había sido descubierto ¿tanto se le notaba¿nani- preguntó fingiendo no tener idea de lo que su amigo hablaba

-Ryuichi... se te nota en los ojos cuando la miras-acusó severamente

¡Tohma malo- le gritó infantilmente para luego volver a ser el hombre serio¿cuándo¿cómo te enteraste-cuestionó frustrado. Había sido descubierto en tan solo un día... eso era algo extremadamente grave

-me sorprendió el que llegaran juntos a mi despacho y el verte mas contento de lo normal...-no había duda de que el rubio era su mejor amigo. Lo conocía mejor que nadie...-te observé durante toda la mañana, sobre todo cuando Hikari estaba tocando en el auditorio.- relató divertido

-cuando ella comenzó a llorar, te exaltaste... de todos eras el mas afectado... –acusó – es obvio-

¿tanto se me nota-le urgió saber, quizás ella ya lo había notado, siendo así... no tendría posibilidad alguna de conquistarla

-eres bastante evidente con ella, pero...-escuchó una especie de gruñido al otro lado de la bocina- descuida... Hikari es extremadamente distraída como para notarlo así como así- lo tranquilizó y valla que lo logró... de cierto modo

-pero Tohma¡quizás todos lo notaron- supuso angustiado

-Ryuichi, nadie te conoce lo suficiente como para notar tu cambio de actitud a cuando estás con los demás a cuando estás con ella- si que tenía razón...

-nee- cuestionó aun sin poder creerlo.

-si... así que tranquilízate- aconsejó- y ahora dime¿qué intenciones tienes con ella- preguntó directamente... este jueguito de preguntas y respuestas ya le estaba hartando al cantante

¡Tohma- se quejó

-soy su tutor... tengo que velar por su bien estar- se justificó ¿y bien-

-bueno, yo... – titubeó... sería mejor decirlo de una vez para aclarar su mente y para que el rubio lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. – me gusta mucho... es una chica preciosa por donde quiera que la mires. Su personalidad, su sonrisa... ¡me muero por ella- confesó sinceramente y muy sonrojado. No podía ser mas explícito para definir lo que sentía... se moría por ella...

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que por fin te hayas fijado en alguien... hacía mucho que no te vía tan feliz.- confesó con sinceridad.- aun así, déjame advertirte algo; Hikari es muy joven aun... ella es muy ingenua... pobre de que-

-no te preocupes- se adelantó a la advertencia de Tohma- estoy conciente de eso...- reconoció con un dejo de amargura en su voz

-supongo que sabes a lo que te enfrentas...-cuestionó

-hai.- murmuró

-siendo así...- breve silencio¡te deseo mucha suerte-

¿nani-

-Ella es muy distraída y por lo tanto... te costará mucho trabajo conquistarla-

-gracias por los ánimos, Tohma- agradeció con sarcasmo.

-bueno, Ryuichi... será mejor que te deje descansar, Buenas noches- se despidió absolutamente satisfecho por la conversación

¡buenas noches, Tohma, nos vemos mañana, na no da- se despidió volviendo a su actitud infantil y colgó el teléfono.

Se sentía extraño. Un poco mas tranquilo. Confesarle a Tohma lo que sentía le ayudó de mucho... por fin estaba plenamente conciente de lo que sentía. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se encaminó a su cuarto. Se recostó y se cubrió con las cobijas al igual que a Kumagoro, lo menos que quería era que su pequeño amigo se enfermase.

Abrazado a su pequeño amigo se durmió.

**CDE**

Estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de la sala de su gran casa. En u principio parecía muy inquieto, hasta preocupado pero desde que conversó con el peli-verde cantante se sentía mucho mas tranquilo.

Su amigo tenía otro objetivo... ganó fuerzas para luchas por algo a parte de la música... a luchar por amor. Y la pequeña Hikari... quizás podría llenar el profundo abismo de su corazón...

-esto será muy interesante aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pueda resultar... – se dijo así mismo... pero por mas que intentó no pudo pensar mas en eso. Algo lo estaba molestando... tenía un nudo en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo. El traer a Hikari a Japón representaba un gran riesgo, mas no podía mantenerla lejos por mucho tiempo... tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz y ella merecía mas que nadie saberlo... aunque eso significara ganarse su odio.

-Tohma, has estado horas sentado ahí- dijo preocupada la voz de una mujer... de su esposa, específicamente.

-oh, lamento haberte preocupado, Mika.- respondió el rubio sin moverse de su lugar

¿de nuevo pensando en Hikari- preguntó la mujer de castaño cabello al momento que se sentaba junto a su esposo.

-ajá...- asintió - no se como irá a reaccionar cuando vea a Eiri-san... ni mucho menos cuando se entere de que él... –no pudo terminar la frase- y el porque de la muerte de Yuki... – confesó muy afectado.

-Tohma... ella no tiene por que enterarse de ello.- intentó tranquilizarlo

-no es justo para ella... se que cuando sepa la verdad su mundo se derrumbará y la imagen de su hermano quedará por los suelos pero es necesario... ella merece saberlo.- reflexionó.

¿cuándo piensas decírselo- preguntó la castaña algo preocupada... estaba tan involucrada como su marido

-no lo se... por lo pronto solo puedo esperar... – Mika lo miró sin entender.

-Ryuichi está muy interesado en ella. Confío en que Hikari pueda apoyarse en él. No le diré nada hasta que eso suceda- explicó seriamente.

-sigo pensando que lo mejor es que ella no se entere de nada... que siga pensando que su hermano era un santo y que nunca sepa que fue Eiri el que lo mató.- insistió... se había encariñado mucho con la pequeña niña, si bien, Kitazawa Yuki le había hecho un daño inmenso a su hermano menor, la joven no tenía la culpa de ello. Es más, ella era tan o mas víctima que Eiri.

-no sabes como me gustaría pensar así... pero... Yuki jamás querría eso. Cuando él comenzó a descuidar a Hikari por Eiri-san se sentía muy mal... deseaba mas que nada en el mundo poder explicarle todo lo que pasaba pero en ese entonces ella era muy pequeña como para entender...- dijo con amargura. Kitazawa fue un amigo muy importante para él.

La mujer no sabía que decir... estaba conciente de lo mucho que le afectaba este asunto a Tohma pero nunca imagino a tal extremo.

-solo espero que sea lo que sea que pase, sea lo mejor para todos... sobre todo para Hikari.- concluyó.

Un breve silencio inundó la sala hasta que la mujer castaña de azules ojos se atrevió a hablar.

¿has sabido algo de los Sakamoto- consultó la mujer intentando en vano desviar un poco la conversación

-Nada. Después de que fui por Hikari he perdido todo tipo de contacto con ellos. Tampoco se han comunicado con ella.- comentó sin el mas mínimo interés... aunque no por eso no estaba agradecido de esa familia.

Ellos le hicieron el gran favor de cuidar a la niña por mas de 5 años y le dieron su apellido.

-cuando fuiste por Hikari... pensé que ellos no aceptarían que te la llevarás...- comentó abiertamente la mujer

-yo también pensé lo mismo... claro que después de todo ellos sabían que en cuanto yo pudiera hacerme cargo de ella la iría a buscar... y aun así le regalaron un departamento en Japón- dijo ausentemente

¿te molesta que ella viva en ese departamento- consultó- podrías traerla a vivir aquí.- sugirió con una sonrisa

-no es que me moleste pero... le ofrecí que viniera vivir con nosotros pero ella insistió en quedarse all�- comentó algo molesto... –en cierto modo eso me preocupa... cualquier cosa podría pasarle...-

**

* * *

**

Sin Finalizar

* * *

**Que onda!**

**Konnichiwa!** como estan todos? bueno, me tarde un poquito pero aquí les traigo la actualización... espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi...

**Les pido disculpas**, tenía estimado actualizar hace una semana, tal como dije en el capítulo anterior... el martes ummmm. 8 de frebrero pero mi computadora esta infectada con no se que virus... está muy pero muy enfermita y no le puedo exigir mucho...

Según por lo que pude entender con mi chantanglish araucano...alguien me intentó, o mas bien está intentando tener acceso a mi computadora... YoY no se que hacer! y si a eso le sumamos que a mi teclado se le cayó una patita... (del adaptador que tiene para meterlo en la cpu... son 6.. quedé con 5) no tuve teclado por 1 semana... hasta ahora... y por fin pude actualizar...

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por los **hermosos reviews** que he recibido... muchas gracias! estan bellísimos... gracias por apoyarme! pero antes de responderlos... Querido computador... me has acompañado por largos años... has sido silencioso testigo de mis conversaciones, de lo que escribo y de las mil cosas que he visto... muchas gracias... siempre te llevaré en micorazón... querido amiguito... has que estos 4 años de fellicidad sean mas... YoY

**Reviews!**

**Belyxan:** Hola! muchas gracias! de seguro cumpliré muhcos mas... aunque no quiero morir tan vieja... que bueno que te guste el fik! gracias por apoyarme, nos vemos en el colegio! el 21 a las 8! llega tempranito para que copuchemos , cuidese!

**Eli-chan1**: Holis! si! es su hermanita menor.. pero calma.. aun faltan muchas sorpresas! u.u Amo a Tohma, lo acepto pero tambien respeto que a gente no le agrade muhco.. por que aveces de que es odioso... lo es y con creces... pero me simpatiza a parte de ser el puto amo del universo jejejeje... que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, cuidese!

**NuriNeko**: holis! sip, su hermanita... pero cuidado... esta mas que claro que Yuki K. fue un #4-... pero ojos... ella no lo sabe.. (Tohma mentiroso ��) y si! si canto! ... pues a mi juicio canto bien, aunque me falta pulirme un poquito mas... (quiero entrar a una academia o algo) así que cuando pueda... te en´vío un demo :p. Ya que me dices que te dicen combinacion ryuxShu... u.u no recuerdo quien me dijo que Hikari era la versión femenina de Ryu... pues un secretillo... la personalidad de Hikari es idéntica a la mia u.u ... por eso digo que no la odien XDD... con respecto al lemon... �� te consederé el de RyuxTatsuha... ya que tuve ciertos incombenientes con cierta persona por involucrar a Hikari con Ryu... prefiero que quede como bisexual... ¿cuando aparecerá el lemon? pues...calma! pero ten por seguro que te avisaré antes... que sorpresa encontrarte en amor yaoi! y estaré feliz de que me dejes reviews en ambos! (soy muy caprichosa XD)Cuidese!

**Kmiloncia**: pues si! de que comuna eres? XDD... si! Yuki la conoce... pero don't worry... esto termina YukixShu si o si... que lástima que no le guste lemon... por que a pedido de NURINEKO... si hab�, pero descuida... avisaré antes para que dejes de leer y adelantes, ok? cuidese!

**Kirara**-**Zero**: konnichiwa! holis! que bueno que te guste el fik... y como bien sabes, yo también soy una amante de Tohma... y como me encanta... quiero resaltar sus atributos � y descuida... Yuki ya no lo tratará tan mal... u.u... Si se que RYUICHI ES GAY... es mas... en el manga, compóne Predilection para Shu YoY muy lindo! lo se, es gay y lo acepto pero me gusta pensar que es Bisexual... ... lamento no poder complacerte pero te prometo que te compensaré... te juro que escribire un fik aparte en que Ryu se gay 100 con el acompañante que ´refieras lo iba a hacer de todos modos ya ?... ojalá que te haya gustado este cap y que me sigas leyendo! gomen gomen gomen por lo del foro cuidese!

selki-chan: que bueno que te guste mi fik... y... YoY gracias por apoyarme! arigatou! gracias por aceptar la pareja RyuxHika.. pero ojo... el sera BISEXUAL. cuidese!

**Amai** **Shirabe**: Amai sensei! Lua! �� Lua! u.u ññMuchas gracias por dejarme otro review...arigatou! que bueno... me siento tan halagada que digas eso de mi fik... realmente no se de donde saque semejante estupide, pero ya ves... lo hice de todas formas... espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero que me dejes mas reviews! cuidese!

**Gracias a todos** por los hermosos reviews y por todo el apoyo...

**Disculpas**... Kirara... lamento no poder complacerte, pero así es la vida! muajajaja y perdón nuevamente por lo del foro

**Agradecimientos especiales**

Nattyxan, gracias por todo el apoyo moral... y por los reviews que no me has dejado ��... acuerdate de q entramos a clases el 21!

HadAzul (B.nny) gracias por escuchar mis estupideces... y por darme ideas sin si quiera saberlo... gracis por los dibus de Hikari, quedaron hermosos sobre todo el con Kumagoro! gracias mami!

**Actualización:** si las cosas salen como tengo pensado... mmm... el 25 de febrero...

**Importante!** a pedido de **NuriNeko**... habrá lemon **RyuichixTatsuha**... si alguien no gusta de este tipo de narraciones, decuiden, marcaré muy bien el inicio y el final para las personas que no lo quieran leer...

si quieren lemon YukixShu... díganmelo para ordenarme u.u

Estoy conciente de que **Sakuma Ryuichi es gay**... pero en este fik será **Bisexual!** gracias!

Nos vemos, cuidense del sol que esta muy peligroso, capa de ozono te queremos mucho! no desaparezcas nunca! ��

besos

**Luaxan**


	6. Condena

_Nuevos Caminos_

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

**_Cursiva énfasis y/o sueños y/o_**

_**/.../canciones**_

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

**Capítulo 6 "Condena"**

**

* * *

Capítulo anterior...**

no es que me moleste pero... le ofrecí que viniera a vivir con nosotros pero ella insistió en quedarse allá- comentó algo molesto... –en cierto modo eso me preocupa... cualquier cosa podría pasarle...-

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

¡Muy buenos día a todos!- saludó alegremente a quien se cruzó por su camino. Estaba muy contenta, demasiado para ser un día normal... y es que... no era un día cualquiera.

Corrió por el vestíbulo de NG hasta los ascensores. Debía llegar de inmediato a la sala de Audio Visuales o arriesgaría su vida... de todos modos su vida ya estaba en peligro... estaba retrasada por mas de 1 hora... K la mataría pero no solamente él.

Una vez en el quinto piso corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la sala de Audiovisuales para abrir de un solo golpe la puerta.

¡muy buenos días!- saludó a todos los presentes-lamento llegar tan tarde- se disculpó inclinándose exageradamente hacía adelante

no te preocupes, Hikari.- le quitó importancia el presidente de NG y de paso deteniendo al rubio manager que estaba a punto de dispararle a la chica. Seguchi descansaba en una silla junto con los demás. No era normal que la chica se retrasara tanto... seguramente algo le ocurrió

La Li Ho, Hi-chan- la saludó el peli-rosa agitando sus manos para ser visto.

buenos días. Hi-chan, na no da!- se pudo ver a un conejo de felpa volado por el aire.

buenos días, Hikari- la saludaron los demás. Todos estaban reunidos en esa habitación pues en unos cuantos minutos mas sería el lanzamiento oficial a nivel del país y el mundo de su primer single.

Estaban muy ansiosos ya que habían trabajado por mas de 3 meses en el disco de la chica, en especial en su primer single y en el video del mismo.

La joven se sentó junto a sus amigos que estaban acomodados en unos cojines muy cerca del enorme televisor. No debería sentarse frente ya que no todos sabían de que se trataba la canción y mucho menos el video. Trató de ignorar eso y se ubico junto el peli-verde y a Kumagoro.

Su relación con ambos cantantes se había vuelto muy estrecha, sobre todo con Ryuichi... tenía gran afinidad con el...se llevaban de maravilla. Era casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el televisor. El programa musical que lanzaría su video ya había empezado... ¡ya estaban anunciándolo!

... ahora nos vamos con este nuevo talento y su primer single... _"condena"_ –dijo conductora del programa luego de una breve introducción.

Se sentía tan nerviosa que estuvo a punto de huir de la sala pero fue retenida por K que la amenazaba con una nueva arma... su última adquisición...

La pantalla se volvió negra y enseguida la imagen de una ciudad gris y solitaria se apoderó del espacio. El cielo era muy gris, parecía que iba a llover. Fue ahí cuando se vió a una joven acurrucada en uno de los costados de una fuente de agua...seca.

La joven vestía un top blanco y unos sencillos shorts del mismo color. Ella era muy delgada y su cabello era violeta. Estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro...

'ella es...Hikari...' especuló Ryuichi abrazado a su conejo.

La chica estaba llorando... ahí la música dio inicio... los músicos colaboradores de Hikari hicieron su aparición; Hiro, Suguru, Noriko y Tohma. Todos tocando.

**CDE**

Encendió el televisor y sintonizó el canal mas importante en el mundo de la música... hoy era el lanzamiento del primer single de la nueva compañera de trabajo de Shuichi, Sakamoto Hikari... el peli-rosa le insistió todo el último mes para que viera el video... hasta que consiguió que se lo prometiera.

Ahí estaba... viendo la televisión. La conductora del programa ya había anunciado al video y luego la canción comenzó.

La chica de cabello violeta le llamó mucho la atención... el color del cabello de esa chica se le hacía muy familiar.

**CDE**

El intro terminó y apareció la chica con una vestimenta muy extraña de color negro... era un vestido con encajes... nadie podía negar que se veía hermosa... sobre todo los jóvenes cantantes... mas se veía muy diferente.

Su peinado era diferente, era uno muy producido y su maquillaje... no era nada fuera de lo normal sin embargo... la hacían lucir distinta y combinada con su madura expresión...

Ella estaba justamente detrás de la joven de blanco... la que repentinamente comenzó a sangrar...

_/hace mucho frío y sigues esperando la tormenta_

_acurrucada en un rincón, donde nadie puede verte_

_te quitas la máscara y por fin eres tu_

_lágrimas caen de tus ojos y se mezclan con la sangre de tus heridas_

_arden, duelen... no mas que tu corazón.../_

La cámara comienza a alejarse del plano de Hikari de negro y la joven de blanco hasta enfocar ampliamente el lugar... alfombrado de rojo... y otra persona aparece en la escena...

Una muchacha de pie... a unos cuantos metros de la joven de blanco. Vestía de negro... un sencillo sweater negro con un pantalón largo del mismo color.

Su rostro también estaba oculto... perdido en las sombras...

_/ya es tarde, el daño está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás_

_fue tu culpa y lo sabes, mas no estás dispuesta a pagar_

_tienes miedo, miedo a tu condena/_

Se enfocan a los músicos y a Hikari, todos en conjunto interpretando el coro del tema para volver a la escena de la ciudad... esta vez se enfocaban a la joven de negro y justo tras ella... Hikari con otro vestido de encajes, muy parecido al anterior pero esta vez blanco

_/ el cielo se triza y se rompe, largándose a llorar_

_ni la pureza de su llanto logra limpiar tus manos_

_tan sucias como tu conciencia_

_contemplas fascinada la destrucción de tu obra ya terminada_

_cruel, sangrienta... tal como tu/_

Nuevamente un plano de la banda pero sin Hikari... ella estaba entre las dos personas... observando casi con lástima a la joven de blanco

_/ya es tarde, nada ni nadie puede salvarte de la muerte_

_no lo sabías y aun así fuiste víctima de esta masacre_

_víctima de esta cruel condena/_

en ese momento la banda está repartida por toda la escena de la ciudad... contemplando el espectáculo que ahí acontecía

La joven de blanco había extendido sus brazos hasta Hikari mas ella solo la contempló... luego... los brazos antes extendidos cayeron pesadamente a los costados de la joven... había muerto.

Luego, Hikari se volteó a la persona de negro que descubrió su rostro. Era ella misma.

Hikari de blanco se acercó a la joven de negro mientras le decía

_/mírate, sola entre tanta oscuridad_

_rodeada de muerte que consume tu alma_

_mira lo que has hecho..._

_ni con tu vida pagarás la condena._/

En el momento en que terminó de cantar la joven denegro derramó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo... una lágrima de sangre y luego cayó muerta sobre Hikari.

Hikari la contuvo y la recostó en el piso... luego se puso de pie... dando a conocer su rostro... resaltaba una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo.

El tema terminó.

Todo estaba en un profundo silencio... los que sabían del tema (Tohma, Hiro, Suguru, y Noriko) sonrieron satisfechos ante el video... había quedado muy bien... excelente... la joven cantante estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder pensar mientras que los que desconocían el tema... estaban boquiabiertos.

El tema era muy bueno... la letra, la música... todo era perfecto pero... ¿en que se había basado, en que se había inspirado la joven al escribir algo así? No lo sabían...

**CDE**

El video ya había terminado y estaba totalmente paralizado... esa chica era... ¡no podía ser! Era... era... su apellido no era el mismo pero... no podía equivocarse ¡era ella¡Kitazawa Hikari!.

Estaba tan sorprendido que tuvo que afirmarse del muro para no caer al piso. ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviese en Japón... y mas aun, trabajando en NG y ni Seguchi ni Mika le habían informado? Sabiendo que la busco por años...

Es era la razón por la cual no podía escribir... el fantasma de Kitazawa le seguiría a todas partes... pero esta vez... era la culpa...

Ella estaba herida... la letra de su canción le llegó hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón, hiriéndolo aun mas si era posible. Ella no hablaba de nadie en particular... si no de ella misma, será que acaso... ¿ella no sabía la verdad?

Si así era... no quería ser el quien se lo dijera... y si no era así... si ella lo sabía... no quería imaginar las cosas que le diría...

Aun no lo podía creer... no era posible, era ilógico, totalmente irracional. Ella era tan solo una niña cuando mató a Kitazawa... ¿cómo era posible que hubiese salido sola adelante? No. No era posible. Ella no estaba sola en todo esto... ¿pero quien la ayudaba?

Sin duda alguna era Tohma... eso explicaba el por que lo regresó a Japón tan rápidamente y su posterior desaparición. Eso explicaba el interés que tenía el rubio en que dejara de buscar a la menor de los Kitazawa... pero ¿por qué?

Nada de esto tenia sentido... tenía que aclararlo ya o la angustia no lo dejaría en paz.

Totalmente aturdido tomó su cartera, su saco y las llaves de su Mercedes negro. Merecía una explicación... y si Mahoma no va a la montaña... rápidamente abordó su auto y partió rumbo a NG Records... en busca de la única persona que podría darle una explicación.

**CDE**

¿es que no van a decir nada?- preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

Desde que el video terminó ninguno se había atrevido a articular palabra alguna...

¡me gustó mucho!- habló el peli-rosa rompiendo a llorar y abalanzándose sobre la peli-violeta.

¡me encantó Hi-chan!- manifestó Shuichi colgado del cuello de Hikari.

¡muchas gracias Shui-chan pero...me estás ahorcando!- gritó con la cara morada

¡gomen-ne¡Pero es que me encantó!- este fue el hincapié para que todos comenzaran a felicitar a la joven cantante que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder. Todos la felicitaban menos una persona... el peli-verde la esperaba serio en un costado. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el presidente de NG ni por el manager de Bad Luck...

Ambos se las ingeniaron para dejarlos solos...

este es el lanzamiento... ahora solo nos queda discutir como y cuando será el lanzamiento del disco- comentó Seguchi con su eterna sonrisa y los invitó a la sala de juntas del cuarto piso... todos lo siguieron... unos entendiendo lo que pasaba (Noriko, Hiro y Suguru) y otros solamente por que alguien apuntaba sus cabezas con un arma (Shuichi y Sakano)

Pronto ambos jóvenes estuvieron solos... Hikari parecía nerviosa aunque no entendía el porque de la actitud de su amigo. Mientras que el peli-verde solo se mantenía de pie. Observándola

Ryuichi...- habló mas no pudo continuar. Su ídolo se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Tomó aire y valor –Ryu-chan... ¿estás molesto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz... estaba algo asustada. En muy pocas ocasiones el peli-verde la había mirado así...

Una de esas fue cuando conoció a Aizawa Tachi. No sabía por que pero el cantante no dejaba que el moreno se le acercara demasiado... ni mucho menos que entablaran conversaciones... nunca entendió por que actuó así (n.a: alguien que le explique! XDD); la segunda fue cuando la había visto llorar... no por berrinches ni mucho menos... la había visto llorar de verdad... con lágrimas genuinas...

**.:Flash Back:.**

Acababan de terminar la grabación del video de _"condena"_ y la joven compositora había desaparecido, aunque nadie lo había notado. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con los arreglos del video y los montajes que no lo notaron... menos él...

Sakuma caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio, jugando con su afelpado conejo y cantando... estaba algo aburrido ya que todos estaban ocupados... no había nadie con quien jugar... fue ahí cuando la vió pasar corriendo casi en frente de sus narices.

Si fuera un día normal a nadie y ni siquiera a él le extrañaría que la joven corriera por todos los pasillos y por todos los pisos... pero no era un día normal... y la peli-violeta no estaba bien.

Hikari...- murmuró y la siguió hasta que la joven se detuvo en los baños del piso. Entró silenciosamente en dicho lugar y de inmediato oyó sollozos. Se preocupó muchísimo al escuchar gemidos de dolor... algo no andaba bien.

Sigilosamente recorrió los baños, sin encontrar ni rastros de la joven hasta que debajo de unos lavabos divisó un pequeño bulto que temblaba. Lentamente se acercó lo mas que pudo y se arrodilló frente a la chica para acortar distancia

Hikari...- la llamó. Tal parecía que ella no había notado su presencia pues se exaltó y cubrió su rostro... no quería que la vieran llorando y mucho menos Ryuichi.

¿qué pasa, Hikari?- preguntó al momento que depositaba a Kumagoro en el piso y posó ambas manos en los hombros de la joven.

no-no me pasa nada... – mintió con la esperanza de que el cantante no insistiera...

no digas que no te pasa nada... dime ¿por qué lloras?- insistió –sabes que puedes confiar en mi... – dijo tranquilamente

Ryuichi...-susurró la joven algo sorprendida para luego abrazarse fuertemente al cantante... eso era lo que necesitaba, alguien en quien poder confiar. Lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo a Sakuma y se largó a llorar

Sin saber que hacer la abrazó protectoramente. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban...

¿me dirás que te pasa?- insistió Ryuichi cuando la niña se calmó un poco.

hoy... hoy se cumplen 7 años desde la muerte de mi hermano...-respondió ausentemente sin dejar de aferrarse a su amigo.

¿hermano?- consultó sin entender... que el supiera, Hikari no tenía hermanos...

si... a el... lo mataron... –sollozó –¡y lo peor, es que no-no se por que! Ni mucho menos quien...- calló. Ya no lloraba, tan solo estaba ahí...como una estatua

Hikari...- ¿qué debía hacer en un momento así? No lo sabía... solo la abrazó mas fuerte y, lo único que pudo hacer después fue animarla haciendo payasadas con su conejo...

**.:Fin flash Back:.**

Y ahora volvía a estar en la misma situación...

¿estas molesto?- volvió a preguntar mas no tuvo respuesta. Tan solo el cantante se le acercó para luego abrazarla posesivamente

Ryuichi...- exclamó sorprendida ante aquél gesto.

esa canción... ¿era para el asesino de tu hermano?- preguntó directamente sin dejar de abrazarla...

pues... en parte... ¿estás molesto por eso?- preguntó nuevamente pero al igual que la vez anterior no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no la que esperaba oír...

no me gusta verte así... tan triste y con tanto odio en tu corazón...-habló ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica y como ella era poco mas de 10 cms. Menor que él... estaba un poco inclinado hacia ella.

quiero alejarte de esa oscuridad.- dijo con decisión y se alejó un poco para ver a la chica a los ojos... esos hermosos ojos que le revelaban todo lo que la chica sentía... y que estaban inundados en lágrimas.

El peli-verde la miraba intensamente y con cierto brillo en los ojos... acaso... ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de no notarlo? Esa mirada... ¿como pudo ignorar esa mirada por tanto tiempo¿cómo!

Sus miradas se mantuvieron cruzadas por unos instantes que a la joven le parecieron eternos... después de 3 meses por fin le ponía atención a las reacciones de su cuerpo al estar cerca de Ryuichi... se sentía muy nerviosa... era como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera juntado en su cabeza. El corazón le latía muy rápido y una extraña sensación en el vientre la hacía sentir verdaderamente extraña... nunca había experimentado algo así

Sakuma, como adivinando el conflicto interno de la chica alzó sus manos y las posó en su rostro, acariciándolo con enorme ternura y suavidad... como si pudiera herirla en cualquier momento.

Acercó su rostro al de ella para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla... esto para trazar un suave camino hasta la boca de la joven... besó las comisuras de sus rosados labios.. disfrutando la ansiedad de la peli-violeta. ladeó su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de la niña disfrutando de todo lo que le provocaba el sentirla...

La joven palideció justo en el momento del contacto. Estaba muy sorprendida por ser su primer beso pero cuando sintió al peli-verde atraer su rostro hacia si...

**CDE**

'Ojalá que Ryuichi tenga suerte...' pensó dando un sorbo a su café. Estaba en su oficina... solo. Luego de las maniobras para dejar a los cantantes solos, cada uno había partido por su lado.

El rubio descansaba tranquilamente en su escritorio cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió al lugar...

�¡Tohma!- entró un chibi Hikari a la oficina y se abalanzó sobre el rubio

Hi-Hikari ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó bastante sorprendido y preocupado a la vez por el modo en que la niña irrumpió en la oficina.

�¡Tohma!- lo miró con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos... el rubio ya empezaba a preocuparse. Esto no era un simple berrinche

Hikari... ¿qué te pasó?- insistió. -¿Ryuichi te dijo algo?- preguntó inocentemente... dio en el clavo. De inmediato la pálida piel del rostro de la niña se tornó exageradamente rojo y se abrazó a su querido tutor.

�¡Tohma!- lloriqueó con fuerza... ocultando su rostro y su evidente sonrojo. Deseaba mas que nada compartir con él lo que acababa de vivir... lo que sentía... pero...

�¡Eiri-san, no puede entrar así!- se escuchó el grito de una secretaria al otro lado de la oficina del rubio. Algo no andaba bien...

�¡Eiri-san!- se volvió a escuchar y las dos personas dentro de la oficina se paralizaron por completo.

'¿por qué... por que está aquí' pensó Seguchi intranquilo y, debido al gran escándalo que se daba afuera... era probable que el escrito hubiese visto el video de Hikari... lo que tanto temía mostraba claros signos de hacerse realidad y del modo mas inadecuado...

¿Eiri-san?- consultó la niña volviendo a la normalidad... a su seria actitud... ¿se trataba de quien ella pensaba? Sabía que el joven alumno de su hermano se encontraba muy bien... que era escritor y que era muy exitoso... hasta había leído todas sus novelas ¿sería posible que él estuviera ahí?

Tohma se congeló... Hikari le dedicó una mirada confusa... de inquietud... y de...¿felicidad?-

�¡Tohma!- gritó un hombre alto, de cabello rubio al momento en que entró de golpe a la habitación.

E-Eiri-san...- murmuró Seguchi incrédulo... pero no tanto como la joven que contenía en sus brazos...

¿Eiri-san?...- preguntó con un hilo de voz -¿Uesugi Eiri... eres tú?-

**

* * *

**

**Sin Finalizar**

**

* * *

KE ONDA, NA NO DA!**

Wolas a todos! gomen gomen por la tardanza... tengo toda la culpa y uds todo el derecho a golpearme... pero lo que pasó fue lo siguiente. Alguien me criticó fuertemente y no estaba segura de actualizar sin arreglar los capítulos siguientes... luego está el colegio que me tiene loka! y por eso... se me olvidó el fik... u.u...

Pero eso no importa! aquí estoy de vuelta con este cap, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!

**Notas importantes:**

La cancion _"condena"_ la compuse yo. Es mia y no se la copie a nadie.. ��... todos los derechos recervados XD.

Bueno... han pasado tantas cosas pero si me pongo a contar que pasó no terminaría nunka... por eso, nos vamos de inmediato a los reviews! Me han llegado unos hermosos y lo agradezco de corazón... sin embargo... me llegó uno bastante ofensivo...

Puedo aceptar que critiquen mi historia, que critiquen mi modo de escribir, que insulten a Hikari por ser quien es... pero no voy a tolerar que me insulten a mi...

**Kmiloncia:** Holas! no te preocupes... avisaré con letra grande y con negrilla el lemon... XD don't worry... Shu se queda con Yuki por que si! u.u no los podría separar... no después de ... ulllu. Espero que el final de mi fik no te desilucione! XD y si! aquí Ryu es Bisexual... no creo que tenga nada de malo, por algo lo hice así... y creeme que es estrictamente necesario. Espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien!cuidate! bye!

**Eli-chan1**: que bueno que te guste "todo" el fik ToT no sabes lo importante que es para mi que digas eso! depués de todas las cosas que me han dicho... cosas horribles del fik... Muchas gracias:D Voy a trabajar en eso del lemon YukixShu... ya tengo una muy buena idea para ello...xD todo gracias a Hikari Hio Hio Hio! espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! cuidate!

**NuriNeko**: Si! aquí Ryu es bi! u.u gomen gomen pero es necesario... todo sea por la vida de esta condenada muchacha que me trae tantos problemas... u.u no cabe duda deque somos iguales... XD. Y si! �� el estará con Hikari pase lo que pase... aunque se me caiga el techo encima!... Sabes? me dejaste verdaderamente mal con la noticia de los lemon... pero que mas se puede hacer a parte del mail?... si me borran la historia continuaré con esto en amor yaoi aunque no tenga tanto exito como aquí... espero que este cap te haya gustado! cuidese y nos vemos en el foro! Bye!

**Nattyxan**: Natalia, Natalia, Natalia... quien eres tu! XD ya pensaba que te habías olvidado del fik de la Lua �� pero te acordaste... menos mal n.n. Que bueno! mas fans! consigueme mas n.n necesito popularidad! haber si pronto me arranco a Japón para comunicarme con Maki Murakami-sama! XD como que maldita? �� mich... así me tratan! ToT y si... los ojos de Ryu en el anime son azules al igual que en el manga... �� abre los ojos o ponete lentes... ciega! que mas quieres? todos pasaron por gringolandia... deben ser rápidos...de lo contrario me saldría el pedazo de fik... y colapsaría XDD si! va a haber lemon RyxTat... por la sencilla razón de que en mi fik, Ryu es bi... además eso no quiere decir que no podrá estar con Hikari... ya sabes... u.u "feliz cumpleaños atrasado... " ni siquiera me trajiste un regalo! ��.. no te perdono... ��... Amenazas y mas amenazas... ha pasado mas de un mes y aun espero el golpe... XDD... pura boca! Hio Hio Hio Bueh... nos vemos! cuidese mxo! Bye!

**Karuraxan**: Gracias karura! que bueno que te guste y gracias por poder contar con tigo... necesitare tu ayuda... en vez de ir creciendo como escritora siento que voy decreciendo... buaaaaa! u.u esto no está bien... muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho mucho! Cuidese! nos vemos en el colegio! Bye!

**Amai Shirabe**: Amai-sensei! n.n etto... quería que... u.u mejor de mando un mp por amor yaoi... hablando del foro... que sorpresa encontrarte ahí! y mas encima defendiendome ToT... muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es un verdadero honor... XD Si, hay criticas de todo... pero hay maneras y maneras... y las que me han tocado.. no son las mejores.. me han dejado pesimo y aun lo estoy... subo este cap solo por que mi querida madre B.ny se acordó del fik y me recordó... xD... Yuki... quien como el... no? me gustaría ser como el! en cuanto a ser escritor por que no me gustría ser un tempano de hielo! muchas gracias por todo... nos vemos en el foro! cuidese!

**Tatsuha:** bueh... que quieres que te diga... que lata que no te guste el fik... bastaba con que me dijeras eso a que gastaras tiempo en mandarme insultos que ni siquiera me llegan... no desperdicies tu tiempo y preferiria no recibir mas reviews tuyos... no estoy para leer ofensas con argumentos estúpidos e injustificados. adios!

**Selkie-chan**: mnuchas gracias! si! u.u Yuki no tiene la culpa, ni Hikari tampoco pero ambos estan muy lastimados como para quedarse de brazos cruzados... eso si que a nuestro querido Rubio se le vendrá muy pesado... espero que te haya gustado este cap! ... siempre existiran comentarios indeseados pero mal que mal nos ayudan a crecer y a fortalecer el carácter dice mi taita... XD... nos vemos, cuidese!

**Agradeciemientos especiales:**

**Nattyxan** por escucharme y soportarme... por los reviews que nunka dejó �� y por el regalo que no trajo... gracias! XD

**B.ny/Hadazul** por tu apoyo y pot aguantarme... por los hermosos dibujos y por el RyuxHikari que se que quedará genial, Gracias!

Bueno... el sigueinte capítulo está listo por lo tanto no creo tardarme demasiado en actualizar... a no ser de que algo malo me pase... XD... Disculpen por la demos... trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir... por cierto... alguien sabe de dodne puedo bajar videos de Gackt? vanilla especificamente? u.u...

Bueno, cuidense mucho... recuerden usar protector solar de 50 o superior... el sol esta muy peligroso... CAPA DE OZONO, TE QUEREMOS!

Cuidense, Besos

Luaxan


	7. Nada está lo suficientemente mal como pa...

_Nuevos Caminos_

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

**_Cursiva énfasis y/o sueños y/o_**

_**/.../canciones**_

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

**Capítulo 7 "Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

**Capítulo anterior...**

¡Tohma!- gritó un hombre alto, de cabello rubio al momento en que entró de golpe a la habitación.

E-Eiri-san...- murmuró Seguchi incrédulo... pero no tanto como la joven que contenía en sus brazos...

¿Eiri-san?...- preguntó con un hilo de voz -¿Uesugi Eiri... eres tú?-

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o**

Ne Hiro... – llamó el peli rosa a su mejor amigo – estás muy contento ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándole fijamente.

Ante la pregunta el peli-rojo no hizo mas que suspirar... estaba en las nubes y todo por culpa de una llamada...

¿me dirás?- insistió al ver que su amigo no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de comentar la razón de su repentina felicidad. Lo miró simplonamente tratando de convencerlo...¡quería saber!

Ayaka-chan llega mañana a Tokio... y vendrá a verme...- terminó con un suspiro.- me acaba de llamar...- si que estaba contento. Hace poco mas de 3 meses la joven había pasado unos cuantos días en Tokio... pero no fue lo suficiente para Hiro... y ahora... que ella volvía...

¡que bueno!- le sonrió Shuichi a su amigo aunque este estaba preocupado de otras cosas... como, a donde llevaría a Ayaka...

esto es un verdadero caos- comentó un muchacho peli-verde al momento en que se sentó junto a sus compañeros a beber café

¿nani?- preguntó ausentemente el guitarrista de Bad Luck... no muy interesado

Yuki Eiri entró como un loco al edificio...-

¿YUKI ESTÁ AQUÍ!- preguntó con los ojos como platos por la felicidad... estaba a punto de salir corriendo en su búsqueda pero... el sintetizador de Bad Luck no acababa con las noticias...

... estaba tan exaltado que intentaron detenerle pero fue imposible... – continuó – pasó por encima de quien intentó detenerle... se dirigía a la oficina de mi primo...- comentó Suguru seriamente.

valla... ¿ y ahora...?- consultó para obtener un poco mas de información. Es cierto que estaba muy ocupado en pensar en su queridísima novia pero... esto no le restaba importancia a estos acontecimientos.

Tohma pidió que nadie le molestara.- finalizó pero...para ese entonces el peli-rosa ya no estaba junto con ellos en la cafetería.

"**Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

No midió las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba tan furioso que ni si quiera pensó en la posibilidad que la menor Kitazawa estuviera en esos momentos en NG... y con Seguchi, el causante de todo esto.

La contempló sin mover un solo músculo y sin responder a la pregunta de la joven. ella no había cambiado en nada... seguía siendo la misma niña pequeña, su cabello violeta estaba igual de radiante... su mirada seguía siendo la misma de Kitazawa... la misma...

¿tu eres Uesugi Eiri?- volvió a preguntar con desesperación en su voz...

tenía unas ganas incontrolables de gritarle la verdad... pero la mirada asesina que el rubio le dirigía lo hacía dudar... no sabía que era lo que debía hacer...

Mantenía a la niña abrazada fuertemente... tratando de protegerla de la verdad que tarde o temprano se encargaría el mismo de hacerle saber... la cruda y dolorosa verdad. Lo haría, pero este no era el momento para hacerlo... no aún

si... yo soy.- se le adelantó el escritor y de inmediato se arrepintió de responder... al instante en que respondió, Hikari comenzó a temblar.

¡YUKI!- un remolino rosa irrumpió en la oficina y se abalanzó sobre el rubio escritor.

¡Yuki¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías aquí!- preguntaba Shuichi abrazado a la espalda de su koi

¡Shuichi, ya, bájate!- pedía totalmente desesperado y agitándose violentamente para despegarse al chico de la espalda... no era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento para esa clase de juegos

¡Yuki!- gritaba el peli-rosa negándose a despegarse del rubio... ignorando por completo a las dos personas que los observaban.

La chica estaba conmocionada... temblaba violentamente... parecía que su mente estuviera en otro mundo. Era un verdadero milagro el que Seguchi la contenía, de lo contrario ya estaría en el piso producto de un desmayo.

¡Shuichi!- insistía el rubio, agotando todas las posibilidades... ni siquiera quitarse el saco resultaba

la oficina del presidente de la compañía era un completo caos pero como dicen...

"**Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor" **

¡Tohma!- un torbellino verde entró escandalosamente en la oficina, se dio un par de vueltas y arribó al rubio. Estaba extrañamente contento pero la imagen desconcertada de la chica producto de su felicidad y de su amigo lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Volteó hacía el lugar donde ellos miraban y vió a Shuichi y a Yuki Eiri... ¿qué demonios ocurría?

"**Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

¡Tohma-san..!- un nuevo individuo de unía al circo que hace pocos instantes había comenzado a funcionar... al ver el escándalo...

¿what...?- miró interrogante al hombre que contenía a la niña. Seguchi le miró suplicante dándole a entender la gravedad del problema

El rubio manager no pudo llegar en mejor momento...

Rápidamente se acercó al rubio el que le cedió a la joven que estaba paralizada. Eso era lo mas fácil...ahora había que retirar a una pequeña y escandalosa cosa de cabello rosa...

Ryuichi, help me- pidió. Tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Hikari...

Las miradas de Seguchi y Sakuma se cruzaron... este último le miraba con gravedad... no sabía que era lo que debía hacer en un momento como este... el rubio asintió... incentivándolo a actuar

Obediente, recibió a la peli-violeta de manos de K. La chica de inmediato se aferró a él... algo no andaba bien. Mientras tanto...

¡suéltalo, Shuichi!- pedía mientras forcejeaba por despegar al cantante de la espalda del escrito, pero era casi imposible. Ambos rubios tiraron hacia lados contrarios y con un poco de esfuerzo... lo despegaron.

¡no!. ¡yo quiero a mi Yuki!- gritaba el peli-rosa mientras era arrastrado hacia afuera de la oficina -¡Quiero a mi Yuki¡¡Yuki!-

"**Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

Estaban solos... ya nada ni nadie podría interrumpir la inevitable conversación.

El rubio le miraba con furia mientras que a Seguchi... él ya no tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro.

El presidente de NG tomó asiento en su escritorio e invitó a su acompañante a que hiciera lo mismo.

¿café?- ofreció el hombre mayor

¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico?- preguntó irónico el escritor mas que impaciente.

sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar...- murmuró con amargura y juntó sus manos apoyándolas sobre el escritorio.

¿cómo pudiste...?- intentó preguntar pero el rubio se le adelantó

Hikari no tiene ni la mas mínima idea del por que mataste a Kitazawa y tampoco sabe que fuiste tu.- dijo directamente, ignorando las posibles reacciones de Eiri

¿qué?-

lo que oíste, ella no sabe nada y no quiero que le digas nada... al menos no por ahora.-aclaró tajantemente. –pienso decirle toda la verdad pero aun no... no quiero que interfieras...-

¿cómo es posible¡¡sabías que yo la buscaba, lo sabías!- gritó exaltado abandonado su lugar frente a su "hermano mayor" (como él le pidió que le llamara) -¡sabías lo mal que me sentía al no saber nada de ella y no me dijiste nada!-

no podía hacerlo por que no era el momento...- se justificó

¿entonces cuando!-

si te lo decía, lo mas probable era que la hubieses buscado hasta decirle toda la verdad... la hubieses matado también.- confesó muy afectado

¿qué!-

ella era muy pequeña... ella no tenía nadie por quien vivir, nada ni nadie por quien luchar. Su vida se derrumbó luego de la muerte de Yuki... lo _único_ que le mantenía en este mundo era pensar que su hermano era el mejor... que había muerto injustamente...- explicó con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus verdes ojos

...- escuchaba atento y sin poder articular palabra... el hombre que tenía enfrente estaba sufriendo tanto como él

aun así, _nos_ costó mucho hacerla salir adelante.-

¿"nos"?- preguntó aturdido... acaso...¿Tohma no estaba solo?

así es... Mika me ayudaba con Hikari... –

¿cómo pudieron!- gritó histérico

luego de que logramos estabilizarla sicológicamente y de que pudiéramos hacernos cargo de ella tramitamos el traerla a Japón- lo ignoró y continuó. – aprovechamos su gran talento y le ofrecí grabar un disco... así podríamos darle un objetivo por el cual luchar... y está funcionando, pero...-

¿pero?- esto era demasiado...

pero afortunadamente están Shindou-san y Ryuichi.- sonrió débilmente- ellos han apoyado mucho a Hikari y es mas... le ofrecieron una amistad sincera y... – titubeó- Ryuichi está enamorado de ella- sonrió – si todo sale como yo espero... Hikari tendrá mucha cosas por lo cual sobrevivir...- concluyó.

Ahora todo le cuadraba. ¡todo estaba muy claro! Volvió a sentarse frente a el hombre mayor... ya estaba mas tranquilo.

¿qué pasará después?- preguntó ausentemente ocultando su rostro tras sus manos

¿de que hablas?-

cuando ella se entere... ¿qué va a pasar?- cuestionó

no lo se- admitió angustiado.- todas las cosas caen por su propio peso... –

"**Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

¡quiero a mi Yuki!- chillaba fuertemente mientras le daba golpes a la puerta de la habitación en la cual K los había encerrado. -¡Yuki!- insistía pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse ya que la puerta no daba señales de querer abrir.

Suspiró resignado y se sentó en un sofá de la oficina en la que permanecían... contempló toda la sala de Audiovisuales... unas de las tantas del edificio, intentado encontrar una posible salida, pero nada... K había asegurado muy bien el lugar.

¿cómo está Hikari?- preguntó a su amigo peli-verde una vez se resignó a escapar.

solo...está dormida- respondió mas tranquilo. Luego de salir de la oficina de Tohma la joven se había desmayado y su rostro revelaba una enorme inquietud, que por fortuna ya había desaparecido.

Aun preocupado por la joven se sentó en el sofá de la sala junto al pequeño cuerpo de Hikari... parecía muy vulnerable a todos, toda la fuerza que tenía se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno.

esto es muy extraño...- comentó mientras acariciaba las suaves mejillas de la peli-violeta... quería saber que era lo que la tenía en semejante estado pero eso no sería posible...

...mmmh- asintió algo pensativo. ¿por qué le habían sacado tan imprudentemente de la oficina de Seguchi¿por qué Yuki estaba ahí?

que...- balbuceó la chica despertando de su efímera siesta

¡Hikari, na no da!- la saludó de inmediato el peli-verde junto con su inseparable y afelpado amigo

¿estás bien?- quiso saber el peli-rosa algo preocupado

mmmm, si... creo- contestó y se sentó , quedando junto a Ryuichi.

¿qué ocurrió ahí?- preguntó el peli-verde con muchísimo interés

Uesugi Eiri...- murmuró procesando la información. Todo había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para procesar nada hasta ahora

¿qué pasa con _mi _Yuki?- interrogó Shuichi sin entender nada

Yuki...-dijo casi en un susurro y guardó silencio.

¿pasa algo malo, Hi-chan?-consultó Ryuichi al verla perturbada

él era alumno de mi hermano- reveló –hace 7 años...- confesó ausentemente, ocupada en sus pensamientos

¿hace 7 años...?-meditó... algo sabía, estaba seguro de ello mas no recordaba que era

así es...7 años atrás... antes de que él muriera asesinado- confesó con dificultad. El único que lo sabía parte de Tohma y Mika era Ryuichi... aunque lo que este último sabía era tan poco como ella

¿asesinado?- cuestionó el peli-rosa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de boca de su amiga... asesinado. Esta palabra dio vueltas en su cabeza... –lo siento...-murmuró con pesar... pensando muy bien en los datos... Yuki había sido el alumno del hermano mayor de Hikari hace 7 años... que murió asesinado.

'acaso...' de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. ¿sería posible que...?

¿pasa algo, Shui-chan?- cuestionó la joven al verlo un poco esimismado

no, no es nada...- respondió algo avergonzado. Todo encajaba, estaba seguro que el hermano mayor del que hablaba Hikari era Kitazawa, el hombre del que tanto le había hablado Yuki... pero, a juzgar por el apellido de ella... no valía la pena seguir especulando... a penas saliera de ahí hablaría con Yuki.

¿no podemos salir?- preguntó con extrema urgencia. Debía ir con Tohma y con Eiri... tal vez el podría saber algo de la muerte de Yuki...

no. Todas las salidas están bloqueadas.- contestó resignado el peli-verde. Estaban atrapados pero¿por qué Tohma había mandado a K a hacer semejante cosa?

¡Rayos!- se quejó la joven y comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación. Perdería su oportunidad de hablar con Eiri. Todo era tan confuso... mas de una vez le comentó a Tohma que quería buscar a Eiri, quizá el podría saber algo del asesino de su hermano pero el rubio siempre se negaba diciendo que había perdido todo contacto con el ... desde la muerte de Yuki, Eiri había desaparecido... ¿por qué le mintió?

Hi-chan... tranquila...- aconsejó tímidamente Shuichi al ver la expresión y la mirada de la joven... eran totalmente distintas a las que acostumbraba tener y a la que solía tener en sus momentos de seriedad.

Hikari...- la llamó preocupado conteniendo a Kumagoro sobre sus piernas. Sabía mejor que nadie la necesidad que la joven tenía de hablar con el escritor... cuando llegó a Japón intentó localizarlo pero le fue imposible... ahora que por fin lo había hallado... mas bien, él la halló a ella no podía hablar con el... todo por obra y gracia de Seguchi Tohma.

bueno... que mas da, Yuki ya está muerto...- dijo para si misma con enfado y se dejó caer en el piso junto al frío muro de concreto.

'¡Yuki?' escuchó incrédulo 'entonces ella si es...' todo era cierto... pero debía callar, primero debía hablar con el escritor. Algo debía de haber para que las cosas fueran así¿no?

Hi-chan, na no da...- se acercó tímidamente a la joven armado de su conejo.

La chica suspiró y su expresión cambió. la rabia desapareció, la inquietud, la desesperación... Ya era la misma Hikari de siempre

Hi-chan... no da...- ya estaba muy cerca de la joven y fue ahí cuando la joven se percató de su presencia.

Lo miró y enseguida la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y hasta las orejas se le tornaron rojas.

¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-gritó y se alejó lo mas que pudo del peli-verde. Respiraba agitadamente mientras se apoyada en el muro opuesto en donde estaba sentada y en el que ahora Sakuma estaba.

Estaba tan ocupada con sus pensamientos y con el hecho de que Uesugi Eiri se presentara en la oficina de Tohma que olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido con Ryuichi.

Hi-chan, no da...- la llamó con tristeza y amenazando con largarse a llorar pero desistió de hacerlo. Tenía una idea mucho mejor. Los ojos le brillaron y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, sin embargo ella huyó del lugar y se escondió tras Shuichi.

Shui-chan¡Ayúdame!- rogó casi al borde de las lágrimas y muy sonrojada.

pe-pero que pasa...?- consultó pero ya era tarde. Estaba involucrado en algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba.

Hikari, na no da... ¿por qué huyes de mi? – preguntó con un hilo de voz y ocultando su rostro tras Kumagoro. Su voz sonaba grave... y algo triste

Ryu-chan...- le llamó suavemente abandonado el escudo que era el pequeño cuerpo (pero mas grande que ella) del peli-rosa para acercarse sigilosamente a el pequeño bulto en que se había transformado el cantante.

Shuichi contemplaba a sus amigos y algo dentro de si le dijo que "algo" había entre ellos dos...

lo lamento...- se disculpó arrodillada frente al chico para acortar distancia. Sus disculpas eran sinceras... no quería hacer sentir mal al peli-verde por culpa de sus inseguridades aun así no podía evitar no tenerlas...

yo jamás te haré daño- le dijo mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos, haciéndola estremecerse

La joven palideció. Nunca espero oír tales palabras... hace rato, el cantante le confesó lo que quería, "alejarla de la oscuridad" y luego la había besado con una infinita ternura que jamás creyó existir. Y ahora... el la miraba de tal manera... su mirada era madura, reveladora... sus intenciones no eran malas, al contrario, eran las mejores que jamás pudo ver en los ojos de una persona.

La chica le miraba confundida y no era para menos... nunca antes había estado en una situación similar¡nunca!... su expresión infantil había sido olvidada, mostrando ahora la de la Hikari de verdad... –yo...- murmuró la joven levemente sonrojada...

¡bueno chicos!- irrumpió en la habitación el manager que antes los había encerrado para ahora liberarlos del claustro al que, sin mayores explicaciones los había sometido. –ya pueden salir.- exclamó sonriendo y apartándose de la puerta para dar chance a los cantantes de salir.

¡Yuki!- gritó Shuichi y se echó a correr rumbo a la oficina del presidente, esperando que su koi siguiera ahí.

Pronto el manager también se retiró. Había recibido ordenes claras que debían cumplirse al pie de la letra... mientras ninguno de los tres cantantes abandonara el edificio... todo estaría bien

La joven peli-violeta se quedó estática junto a la puerta. Después de todo lo ocurrido sería ilógico que Seguchi siguiera en el edificio... al igual que Eiri.

No tenía caso seguir preocupándose por ello, ya tendría bastante tiempo para enfrentar al Tohma y a Eiri... aunque dudaba que la inquietud y las ansias le permitieran sobrevivir hasta que eso ocurriera... por lo pronto, tenía varias cosas en las que pensar... como cierto cantante que estaba tras ella

**"Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no poderse peor"**

¿Dónde está mi Yuki!- chillaba paseándose por todos los pasillos de NG por si lo encontraba... cuando llegó al despacho de Seguchi ya era muy tarde... ninguno de los dos rubios se encontraba ahí...

caminó tristemente hacía la cafetería con la esperanza de que sus amigos siguieran ahí... y para su suerte así fue.

¿cómo te fue, Shuichi?- consultó Hiroshi al verlo acabado

si lo vi pero llegó K-san y nos encerró... luego no supe mas de él...- respondió en medio de un suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla junto a Suguru.

¿los encerraron?- cuestionó el peli-verde

sip... cuando llegué al despacho de Seguchi-san estaba Hi-chan. Parecían muy serios como si asistieran a un funeral. No le di importancia por que en un comienzo no lo había notado y me lancé sobre Yuki. Luego llegó Sakuma-san y se quedó petrificado al ver la situación en que estábamos y por ultimo llegó K que nos sacó a los tres de la oficina y nos encerró para que no interrumpiéramos la conversación y luego nos liberó... cuando Yuki y Seguchi-san ya se habían ido.- relató rápidamente mientras bebía el contenido de la lata de soda de Suguru.

Shuichi, mi soda!- se quejó Fujisaki pero ya era demasiado tarde. El contenido de la lata había hasta la última gota

gomen-ne, Suguru...- se disculpo el cantante de un modo muy poco convincente... tenía la cabeza en otro lado... ¿qué era lo que se traía Yuki y Tohma entre manos?

**"Nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

Hikari.- la llamó el peli-verde con gravedad en su voz.

La peli-violeta se congeló. Al parecer Sakuma estaba muy ansioso por conversar las cosas.

¡dime!- respondió con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro y le miró a los ojos... esos ojos azules que estaban fijos en ella. En ese momento supo que hacerse la inocente y la desentendida no la salvarían esta vez.

Suspiró resignada, debía enfrentarlo. Ante la penetrante mirada del peli-verde volvió a entrar en la sala en donde permanecieron encerrados por algunas horas y tomó asiento en un sillón. El muchacho la siguió y se mantuvo de pie frente a la joven, esperando...

ummm... bueno, yo... es que... yo... – balbuceó mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba a cada segundo.

¿qué pasa?- consultó al verla entre miedosa y nerviosa... – yo jamás te haré daño- aseguró para darle seguridad a la chica

lo se, pero...- titubeó... no se atrevía a decir lo que quería decir

¿pero?- cuestionó

es que... ¡Cuando me miras así, me intimidas!- gritó notablemente sonrojada y nerviosa

¿a si? – cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. No era la primera vez que intimidaba a las personas por su enigmática mirada

hai...- respondió bajando la mirada, tratando librarse de la mirada de Sakuma

La contempló por unos segundos. Estaba hecha un nudo por los nervios, esto le cayó muy en gracia al cantante... podría aprovechar el "temor" que le inspiraba a la niña.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y, aprovechando la ubicación de la joven la arrinconó en el sillón, abrazándola en el proceso. Todo esto ocurrió en un segundo, por lo que la chica no tuvo oportunidad de huir.

Ryuichi...- pronunció nerviosa por la cercanía de su ídolo.

Hikari- susurró cerca de su oído – no quiero que me temas...- le pidió. De todas las personas a las que había intimidado; a unas cuantas sin querer... no quería que ella le temiera... no ella

lo intentaré...- respondió con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, clara evidencia de todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Así permanecieron por un rato... ella totalmente inmóvil y él, abrazándola.

No sabía por que pero, fuera de sentirse muy nerviosa y con la sangre reunida en sus mejillas... se sentía muy bien junto a Ryuichi. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda y tan nerviosa a la vez. Fue ahí cuando por fin se dio cuenta... lo que sentía hacía su ídolo era mucho mas que admiración y amistad

¿por qué?- preguntó espontáneamente, necesitaba saber la razón de ese beso y del comportamiento extraño de Ryuichi... o Sakuma

me gustas mucho Hikari- confesó sin dejar de abrazarle y sentirla cerca.- me enamoré de ti... de tu hermosa inocencia e ingenuidad... te amo-

no podía creer lo que había dicho. Hace algunos días no estaba muy seguro de la fuerza de lo que sentía, pero ahora... al tenerla tan cerca, verla tan frágil y vulnerable... al tenerla entre sus brazos... ya no tenía ninguna duda. La amaba.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que se le escaparía por el pecho en cualquier momento. Por mas que le daba vueltas no podía aceptarlo. Su ídolo enamorado de ella... una simple mortal ... ¡imposible! Era totalmente irracional.

Aunque... inconscientemente soñaba con que eso ocurriera...

no-no sabes lo que dices- antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir ya había hablado.

claro que si- se defendió- Te amo, Hikari. Como nunca jamás creí en amar a alguien... – confesó. Por mas que la chica se resistiera, sabía que el era mas que un simple amigo para la niña y no precisamente por ser su ídolo.

Ryuichi...- murmuró y abrazó al mayor, tratando de convencerse de que no era un sueño, de que había sido real... y para su suerte... lo era

me gustas, Ryu-chan...-

"**nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no ponerse peor"**

Buenas tardes- saludó a la recepcionista de NG una joven de mediana estatura, largo y liso cabello castaño y ojos azules, acompañada por un hombre alto, de tez blanca y tanto cabello como ojos negros como el ébano.

¿dónde podría encontrar a Nakano Hiroshi?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa adornando su fino rostro.

¿ud es...?- consultó la mujer que guardaba la recepción

Usami Ayaka- contestó la castaña –soy su novia- completó esta.

¡Srta Ayaka, pase, pase... es hora de colación... podría encontrarlo en la cafetería.- respondió la mujer y ambas personas se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

"**nada está lo suficientemente mal como para no poderse peor"**

¿qué crees que haya sucedido?- le preguntó el peli-rojo a su amigo que yacía acabado sobre la silla

no se...- mintió. Podía hacerse una clara idea de lo que pasaba... pero prefería no sacar conclusiones erróneas de la situación... aunque, todo estaba mas que claro.

Hiro...¿esa no es... Ayaka-chan?- preguntó Suguru que acababa de volver con otra lata de soda

Los grises ojos del peli-rojo se iluminaron al ver la fina figura de su novia acercándole hacía donde estaban... se veía hermosa, como siempre. Pero para Hiro cada día lo era mas.

¡Ayaka!- gritó y en menos de 1 segundo estaba abrazándola fuertemente - ¡te extrañé tanto!- chilló manteniéndola en sus brazos e ignorando por completo a la persona que acompañaba a su novia

¿y a mi me extrañaste, Hiroshi?- preguntó el moreno con los ojos llorosos...

¡Tatsuha-san!- saludó el peli-rosa agitando sus manos para ser visto por el hermano menor de su koi.

¡Shuichi!- gritó este en respuesta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al encuentro del "clon versión rosa" de su amor...

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MY HONEY RYUICHI!-

**Sin Finalizar

* * *

**

Que onda! nOn... lamento mucho la demora... verán, he estado algo estresada... u.u pero regreso como un fenix! hio hio hio... es tarde, estoy cansada, con algo de tutoy como no quiero fastidiarlos con estupideces, nos vamos con los reviews que han estado muy beios!

**Kmiloncia**: Waiiii! o.ó...como por un simple besito? ¬¬ imagínate como quedó Hikari con eso xDD.. si! lo de Yuki se venía fuertecito pero lo corte xD aunque, el corte no quedó bien ¬¬ que rabia! u.u pero me gustó xD. OPjlaá que te haya gustado el capítulo! y que dejes reviews! Lamento la demora en el capitulo anterior y en este... u.u he tenido algunos problemillas que no se solucionaron tan rápido... pero aquí estoy! hay Lua para rato, don't worry!. Cuidese! nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!

**Selkie-chan**: Hontou ni? o.ó... de verdad quedó vien el video/canción de Hikari? o.ó... me siento feliz! YoY resulté buena compositora! xDD Y el beso... ¬¬ eso no me convence... u.u me costó hacerlo por que esta niña es muy alaraca y media cobarde... igual que la creadora u.u... si fue emocionante... espera al proximo capítulo! Intentaré no hacer sufrir mucho a Yuki... auqnue con Hikari... no te prometo nada... así que no me golpees mas adelnate xDD... algunas personas lo harán por ti nOn. Calma! el YukiXShu se vendrá un poco mas adelante, para cuando llegue la hora de la verdad y del decenlace... hio hio hio xDD... espero que me sigas leyendo! bye!

**NuriNeko**: Si, me ofendieronm... yc laro que puede... esta en todo su derecho, después de todo yo me lo busque al separar una de las parejas mas queridas... ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar... en el momento en que decidí subir el fik, ya me lo venía venir peor fue tan rápido que me afecto xD. pero No problem! Ahora estoy bien y con mas animos que nunca! hay Lua y fik para rato! n.n Que bien! Hikari es un amor! ... que bueno que la apoyes, lo necesitará.. creeme.. y estoy cuestionando lo que será de ella en un futuro proximo... u.u Calma! el elmon se viene y aunque me saquen! ¬¬... lo voy a subir igual.. se los debo! a ti y a todo el mundo! me he portado un poco mal con ustedes y que mejor que escribir un lemosn decente para compensarlo?... u.u no te preocupes que tengo muchas energías y a mi nadie me saca de aquí! ¬¬... u.u ¡no me saquen! o negai! xDD... espero que me sigas leyendo! bye!

**Amai Shirabe**: u.u. aARIGATOU! muchas gracias por apoyarme xD. Cuando vi que me apoyabas en el asuntito del foro casi me fui de espaldas... creo que cause demasiada polémica... n.n pero me siento feliz por que me di cuenta de que hay mucha gente que me apoya... y que quiere que siga adelante... hio hio hio... Asi que no hay problema! Hay Lua para rato y la historia sigue por que sigue y por que se me ocurrió una excelente idea para rellenar la laguna ... soy feliz pero creo que... YoY te mandaré un mp... u.u me da penita. Espero que me sigas leyendo, significa mucho para mi... Gracias por todo! y nos vemos en el foro y en el PROYECTO S.S. Bye!

**Nattyxan**¡hola, quien eres! n.n.. ap! o.ó Natty¿como estas? tanto tiempo! ¬¬ yo ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de la Lua xD pero veo que no... ¬¬ tienes muchos reviews que dejarme aun... u.u.. Uxas... dile a la Camila que me deje reviews! o si no la voy a ir a penar cuando me tire por la ventana en uno de mis ataques de sonambulismo... .nOn Yo tambien quería que Hikari se quedara! ¬¬ pero ya vez, la muy salió corriendo como tarada (que extrañpo es insultarse a si misma xD) que rabia me da! creo que la voy a cachetear para que atine... Querida Natty,acabo de cambiar la historia así que lo que sigue es una sorpresa! xDD... así que olvida todo lo que te conté por que lo que seviene... esta genial . que modesta yo u.u Hikari la va a pasar muy mal! o peor apenas comienza...xDD...nyao! tengo cuco...estoy segura deque alguien me golpeará con lo que escribiré pero... no importa! estoy demasiado contenta! bueh, espero tu review para el proximo cap o si no... ¬¬... ya verás... xD Nus vemos!y dile a laCamila que deje revie o si no la voy a golpear! ¬¬ Bye!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

A Nattyxan queno brilla ni por las luces ni las sombras y a Bnnyxan quedespues de variosmeses aun no me tiene listo mi fan art de Ryu y Hikari! ¬¬ querías fiks de Larc y deGackt... perate sentadita! xDD gracias a ellasdos!quererlas!

Y a Annami... aunque nunca lo lea.. pero no importa... gracias! . por regalarmelo! soy felix! u.u ni te imaginas todo lo que escribí ese día de lofeliz que estaba! aunque espero pillarte conectada para la segunda parte! .

**tomatazos especiales:**

a mi querido pc que no me quiere funcionar bien ¬¬... y a mi tía que por mas que le ruego y le pido y le insisto no quiere verMOON CHILD... no sabe de lo que sepierde... pero ya la verá! como quemellamo Lua! ¬¬ ap! y mi queridaprima que no me dejaba hablar con sus palomitos! mala!

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoio! Nus vemos!

Luaxan


	8. Nada que decir

_Nuevos Caminos_

_**Notas Iniciales de la Autora:**_

_**-...- diálogo**_

_**'...' pensamientos**_

_**(...) datos importantes**_

_**(n.a:...) notas de la autora**_

_**CDE cambio de escena**_

Cursiva énfasis y/o sueños y/o 

_**/.../canciones**_

**.:Nuevos Caminos:.**

**Capítulo 8 "..."**

**Capítulo anterior...**

-¡Tatsuha-san!- saludó el peli-rosa agitando sus manos para ser visto por el hermano menor de su koi.

-¡Shuichi!- gritó este en respuesta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al encuentro del "clon versión rosa" de su amor...

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MY HONEY RYUICHI!-

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Se encontraban en una sala totalmente desconocida para la gran mayoría de los empleados de NG Records (por no decir toda). Una en el último piso a la cual se accedía a través de la oficina de Seguchi; la habitación tenía una vista privilegiada de toda la ciudad y estaba completamente aislada de cualquier ruido.

Ambos estaban cómodamente recostados sobre una enorme y afelpada alfombra en medio de la habitación; abrazados y medio dormidos pero juntos.

Hacían unas pocas horas de que habían confesado sus sentimientos, dando hincapié para iniciar una posible relación.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía así...- susurró el joven mayor con suavidad... se sentía y estaba tan tranquilo... cosa que le resultaba prácticamente imposible debido a su hiperactividad. Similar era el caso de la chica... ella nunca se había sentido así.

-tan tranquilo...- continuó hablando –conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido- musitó mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de la joven que yacía en sus brazos.

Sus ojos descansaban siendo cubiertos por sus párpados. Cualquiera que la viese diría que estaba dormida pero no era así. Estar con su _ídolo_ la llenaba de una paz infinita, de una seguridad... confiaba ciegamente en él... el jamás le haría daño.

CDE 

-¿dónde está my Honey Ryuichi!- gritaba exaltado el hombre de oscuros cabellos mientras zarandeaba frenéticamente al _clon_ de su amado cantante.

-¡Suéltame, Tatsuha!- lloriqueaba el pequeño. Si el moreno seguía agitándolo como hasta ahora no viviría para contarlo.

-lo único que faltaba...- murmuró cansado cierto sintetizador, claramente amante del silencio y de la tranquilidad... ambos ausentes en este momento. Silenciosamente e ignorando los gritos desesperados del vocalista, tomó todos sus papeles y sus pertenencias para así marcharse del lugar... a ocupar _provechosamente_ su tiempo.

-¡Dime en donde está¡¡¿por qué está, no!- seguía exigiéndole Tatsuha al pequeño peli-rosa ya semiconsciente producto de tanto zamarreo.

-te ayudaré a encontrarlo pero... ya basta...- pidió con un hilo de voz y a punto de expulsar por la boca el poco alimento que había ingerido en el día.

-ummmm... me parece bien- aceptó y depositó sin delicadeza alguna al cantante en el piso, haciéndolo caer ya que su equilibrio estaba en cualquier parte menos donde debería estar.

-arigatou...- murmuró una vez con los pies, mas bien todo el cuerpo en el piso. Ya todo estaba bien... pero se vió jalado hacia arriba para ponerse de pie.

-¡llévame con my Honey Ryuichi!- pidió casi a punto de llorar. Estaba desesperado, tenía que ver a su dios... tal vez podrían repetir lo de hace algún tiempo...

-debe de estar con Hikari...- supuso el peli-rosa mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio... tratando de encontrarlos.

-¿Hikari!- preguntó angustiado. ¿podía el hombre de verdes cabellos cambiarlo por una mujer¡No, imposible!

-ella es nuestra amiga... trabaja en NG desde casi 4 meses, nos llevamos muy bien con ella.- comentó animadamente

-¿y que tiene que ver ella con my Honey Ryuichi?- quiso saber, estaba desesperado ante la idea de que el cantante lo hubiese dejado... aunque, pensándolo bien... nunca estuvo con él...

-pues...- titubeó. Aun no estaba muy segura de que fuera pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no era una simple amistad – bueno... no creo que sean _solo amigos_- insinuó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, haciéndole entender al joven Uesugi a que se refería con _solo amigos._

Uesugi se congeló. Fuera quien fuera la famosa Hikari la haría pagar por arrebatarle al amor de su vida, pero para eso primero debía encontrar al peli-verde, donde quiera que estuviera.

Recorrieron todos los pisos, revisando cada rincón y cada cuarto sin encontrar rastros de ninguno de los dos jóvenes cantantes, aumentando así la angustia del menor de los Uesugi.

Tan solo les faltaba por revisar el octavo piso del edificio, solo para calmar al moreno. En dicho piso solo estaba el despacho de Tohma y la pequeña oficina de su secretaria... al menos eso pensaban.

Llegaron al piso con claras intenciones de revisar hasta el mismo despacho del Presidente y para suerte de ambos no había ni señas de la secretaria del rubio.

Con cuidado entraron a la amplia oficina que, al igual como la había encontrado hace un rato el peli-rosa, estaba deshabitada

-¿dónde están? No han salido de NG, no se los pudo haber tragado la tierra.- pensó en voz alta el cantante, logrando que el joven Tatsuha se desesperase mas si era posible.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el peli-rosa, dispuesto a fingir que el pequeño era su amado Sakuma, iba con las mas oscuras intenciones cuando... apareció la persona a quien buscaban como por arte de magia

-¡Sakuma-san!- se asombró al verlo el pequeño.- te estábamos buscando-

-¡My Honey Ryuichi!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre su dios, golpeándolo dolorosamente contra la pared.

-¿Tat-Tatsuha?- preguntó aturdido por la impresión y por el golpe

-¡Ryuichi!- le miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. –no sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento- sollozó fuertemente.

No sabía que hacer, no esperaba encontrarse con el moreno... y menos ahora que estaba con Hikari y luego de lo que hace algunos meses había ocurrido. Desde entonces no se habían visto... hasta ahora.

-¡Tatsuha, na no da!- saludó infantilmente, tratando de salir de la incómoda situación –que bueno verte, no da pero le estás haciendo daño a Ryu-chan, na no da- lloriqueó. Realmente el golpe que se dio le dolió bastante y que el hombre se cargara de su cintura no ayudaba mucho.

-gomen-ne- se disculpó algo avergonzado, había olvidado por completo que Shuichi estaba presente.

-¿ y donde está Hikari?- consultó el peli-rosa que nuevamente había examinado la oficina sin éxito. Ella tenía que estar con Sakuma, si no¿en donde?

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó una voz proveniente de donde anteriormente había aparecido el peli-verde. Lucía cansada, sus ojos se mantenían abiertos con dificultad, su cabello violeta estaba todo revuelto y entre sus brazos traía a Kumagoro.

-¡Hikari¿qué te ocurrió?- consultó el peli-rosa muy curioso

-tengo mucho sueño.- se quejó y una lagrimita apareció desde la esquina de su ojo la cual limpió de inmediato.

Tanto como el peli-rosa como el moreno la contemplaron... no a ella, si no al conejo que traía en brazos. Ryuichi no dejaba que cualquier persona tocara a su afelpado amigo y mucho menos que lo cargaran... eso lo sabían muy bien. Esa era la mas clara evidencia de la fuerte y estrecha relación que tenían y de que habían estado juntos todo el tiempo.

'con que ella es...' pensó y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, ante la nerviosa mirada de Sakuma y un Shuichi atento. Ella era bastante bajita y delgada, sin duda una presa muy fácil para el... la haría pagar... sin embargo algo había de especial en esa niña.

La miró a los ojos, casi con odio, demostrándole todo el disgusto que tenía pero lo que recibió fue una tierna y amistosa sonrisa de vuelta. Eso lo paralizó¿qué no era obvio? Le estaba diciendo claramente con la mirada lo mucho que la odiaba y ella le sonreía.

-Sakamoto Hikari, mucho gusto- saludo y se inclinó hacia delante haciendo una reverencia.

-Ue-Uesugi Tatsuha- respondió para no ser descortés. No sabía por que lo hacía...

'Uesugi...' resonó en su mente, atormentándola...

-¿y se puede saber en donde estaban?- consultó mirándole insidioso el peli-rosa al peli-verde –los buscamos por todo el edificio...-

-¡Kumagoro y Ryu-chan querían estar con Hika, na no da!- respondió de forma infantil, evadiendo por completo la situación, si que tenía habilidad para ello. En el rostro de la peli-violeta se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice y decidió seguirle el juego al cantante.

-yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con Kuma-chan...- lloriqueó abrazando fuertemente al conejo, silencioso testigo de todas las cosas que se habían dicho y de quien sabe cuantas cosas mas...

-le agradas mucho a Kumagoro, na no da!- comentó a su _amiga_ con una sonrisa infantil. –solo espero que Kuma-chan no me abandone para estar con tigo, no da- dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-¡no! Kumagoro no lo hará – se apresuró a decir- ¿no es así?- interrogó al peluche haciéndolo asentir -¿ves, Ryu-chan¡Kumagoro nunca te dejará!- le dijo extendiendo hacia el chico al conejo

-¡Gracias Kuma-chan!- lloriqueó y, delicadamente tomó de manos de Hikari al conejo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-valla...- murmuró sorprendido Shuichi al ver al par... se complementaban muy bien, se seguían el juego sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Eran como dos niños pequeños... ambos cantantes jugaban y conversaban respecto al conejo y de paso lo hacían partícipe de la charla.

Sin duda estaba sorprendido, aunque no mas que el joven Tatsuha... no podía creer lo que veía. Se frotó los ojos con la esperanza de que tan solo fuera una visión pero no... efectivamente los dos jóvenes conversaban y reían a carcajadas...

-¿que les parece si vamos a comer algo? No hemos comido nada y tengo mucha hambre, no da...- propuso a Hikari y al conejo.

-¡Claro, me muero de hambre!- chilló con lagrimas en sus ojos y dando pequeños brincos. –vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos...- repitió una y otra vez mientras salía de la oficina.

-¡no se queden ahí parados¡¡acompáñennos a comer algo, no da!- los invitó el peli-verde antes de salir mientras cargaba a su afelpado amigo.

-¡claro, voy!- aceptó la invitación el peli-rosa y sonriente salió al encuentro con la chica que probablemente los esperaba fuera de la oficina

-¡Vamos, Tatsuha!- le invitó y abandonó la oficina para reunirse con los dos cantantes que le esperaban fuera.

Se quedó solo en el enorme despacho, totalmente paralizado por la escena. ¿cómo había pasado esto? Jamás pensó en ser desplazado del corazón del cantante y menos por una mujer... aunque nunca estuvo en el corazón del peli-verde, lo sabía... el también se lo había dicho pero aun así no pudo evitar hacerse esperanzas.

-¡Demonios!- gritó furioso y golpeó lo mas cerca que tenía, el muro. Lo golpeó incansables veces intentando calmar su ira para no destrozar a la muchacha frente a todos.

-no dejaré que te quedes con _my _honey Ryuichi-

CDE 

-¡a comer!- gritaron a coro y comenzaron a ingerir los alimentos. Para unos los primeros del día.

Estaban los tres sentados en una mesa cercana a un ventanal y algo alejada de la puerta principal de la cafetería por lo que costaba un poco de trabajo encontrarlos.

Ya, un poco mas recuperado de la impresión, el joven Tatsuha ingresaba a la cafetería, aceptando la invitación de _su dios_.

-¡Tatsuha, aquí!- giró al escuchar su nombre y vió en una esquina a el peli-verde, con Kumagoro en la cabeza, agitando sus manos para ser visto.

Sonrió, tal vez las cosas no eran como pensaba pero al acercarse vió nuevamente a la chica, sentada junto a su dios. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al verla, la que no se borró hasta que se sentó en la mesa y alguien le habló

-ne, Tatsuha-san¿estas molesto?- consultó una inocente Hikari mirándole infantilmente. Algo le decía que el moreno estaba así por ella pero desconocía la causa... debía asegurarse

-n-no, para nada- mintió sin lograr disimular demasiado... no era tan buen actor como sus hermanos mayores, se le podía descubrir con facilidad, sobre todo si le conocían bien.

Con una sonrisa forzada dirigió su vista al menú para pedir algo que comer y ordenó... tan solo debía esperar. En medio de su aburrimiento se topó con la penetrante mirada azul de su dios... le había descubierto. Por el modo en que le miraba era obvio que había adivinado las cosas que pensaba hacer...

-y bien, Hikari... ¿cuántos años tienes?- consultó el moreno a la chica ignorando por completo al peli-verde y a su amenazante mirada

-17- respondió con una sonrisa

-ya veo- ¿cómo Sakuma Ryuichi podía involucrarse con una niña de esa edad? Estaba mas que molesto... pero esto no se quedaría así, lucharía por el cantante y lo ganaría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Quería preguntarle mas cosas a la chica, quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo para no estar en desventaja. Pero

-¡Shuichi, Hikari!- se oyó proveniente de la entrada. Las dos personas nombradas se congelaron, habían sido descubiertos y por la persona menos indicada.

Con mecánicos movimientos voltearon para ver como su rubio verdugo se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos y con el arma que les quitaría la vida en la mano

-¿qué hicieron, na no da?- preguntó curioso Ryuichi, al ver a sus dos amigos asustados y temblando mas no obtuvo respuesta ya que K ya había llegado.

-¿con que pensaron que no lo iba a notar?- interrogó amenazante

-¿de-de que hablas K-san?- preguntó el peli-rosa fingiendo inocencia

-no finjas, Shuichi.. está claro que tu lo hiciste pero no actuaste solo...- informó lanzándole una mirada asesina a la peli-violeta –Hikari- la llamó y la niña le miró aterrada -¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, jovencita?- la reprendió el rubio pareciendo una madre molesta reprendiendo a su hija y a la vez le otorgó la "única" oportunidad de salir librada del asunto, mas sabía que la niña no era muy buena para mentir en _ciertas_ cosas...

-ummm... bueno, yo...- balbuceó nerviosa, delatándose a la vez.- es que yo... K-san...- era imposible. Debía reconocer su participación en el ataque terrorista que había efectuado el peli-rosa.

-bien.. ¿no tienes nada que decir?- cuestionó un satisfecho manager

-mmmmh...- la niña negó con la cabeza -¡pero no quise hacerlo!- lloriqueó con fuerza llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas en la cafetería

-que bueno que te arrepientas pero con eso no repararán el equipo que dañaron...- afirmó y sacó su preciada mágnum y los apuntó con ella.

-ahora, caminen... tienen que reparar las maquinas y si no lo hacen las descontaremos de su salario.- amenazó

ambos jóvenes palidecieron, no eran aparatos precisamente _baratos_... mas bien bastante caros y ni si quiera con el salario de tres meses podrían cancelarlos (un cantante de NG gana _bastante_ dinero al mes). En esos momentos la peli-violeta agradeció a todos los santos existentes que Toma no se encontrará en el edificio... ¡los mataría!

-¡si, señor!- asintieron los dos y se encaminaron a un desconocido lugar, el lugar del atentado siendo vigilados en todo momento por el arma cargada de K se perdieron tras la puerta principal de la cafetería.

-que rápido te olvidaste de mi- comentó el moreno a su peli-verde acompañante con un dejo de ironía en su voz, una vez quedaron a solas

-no te amo, Tatsuha, lo sabías. Nunca te prometí nada, no tienes nada por que reclamar.- declaró cruelmente, ignorando lo que pudiese sentir el moreno y es que hace unos cuantos meses atrás, poco antes de que Hikari llegará a NG, le había dejado las cosas mas que claras...

-...a-aun así me hiciste el amor- reclamó el moreno ofendido.

-¿hacerte el amor?- cuestionó con una mirada infantil para retomar la seriedad de un principio –solo tuvimos _sexo_, nada mas que eso- dijo con mas interés en la comida que en el moreno

-¿cómo puedes...?- reclamó – yo te amaba, Ryuichi... yo, aun te amo y tu... y tu...- reprochó angustiado y dolido

-Yo estoy con Hikari - dijo abiertamente sin si quiera mirarle al joven Uesugi, confirmando las sospechas del peli-rosa y de paso destruyéndolo por dentro.

-una chiquilla... ¡me cambias por una chiquilla! Una mocosa que no ha hecho nada por ti, que no a luchado todo lo que yo luché por ti... ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? - preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba una explicación lógica o que al menos calmara su herido corazón.

Estaba desesperado y dispuesto a todo. No podía creer que él, Sakuma Ryuichi, un hombre maduro, de 31 años de edad y mas de 10 de carrera musical. Uno de los hombres mas atractivos de todo Japón (n.a¿Japón¡de todo el mundo!) y uno de los mas cotizados también; un hombre exitoso se fijara en una mocosa de 17 años, alguien que no había hecho nada ni era nadie... alguien que no tenía nada que ofrecerle... ¿cómo era posible?

-¿chiquilla?- cuestionó y por primera vez, de todo lo que llevaban de conversación le miró a los ojos. – tu no te quedas atrás, Tatsuha.- dijo irónico- no vuelvas a referirte así a ella, no te lo permito- dijo en tono autoritario y volvió a ocuparse en su malteada de chocolate

-¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo¡¡dime!- exigió con desesperación en su voz. Necesitaba saber cual era el motivo.

-¿por qué quieres saberlo?- cuestionó – eso es algo que no te incumbe-

-¡dímelo!- exigió. Como _ex amante_ se sentía con todo el derecho de saberlo

-¿es que acaso quieres cambiar?- supuso con sarcasmo, había dado en el clavo y lo sabía – pues es algo que tu nuca podrás tener... inocencia-

-¿inocencia¡ja! Que ridículo. ¿para que quieres tu la inocencia de alguien?- cuestionó con sarcasmo, ignorando que estaba haciendo enojar al peli-verde... y mucho

-ya basta, Tatsuha. No es mi problema el que te hayas hecho ilusiones. Yo _jamás_ te prometí algo, es mas; te dejé mas que claro que no sentía y no siento _nada_ por ti y aun así... – no completó la frase ya que el moreno sabía muy bien a que se refería.

-no puedes...- murmuró lleno de ira

-claro que si puedo. _la amo_, Tatsuha. La amo como nunca creí que amaría a alguien.- confesó sinceramente y mirándole fijamente a los negros ojos, demostrándole la veracidad de sus palabras.

-con que Hikari...- murmuró ganándose un poco de atención de Sakuma – es una niña muy linda ¿sabes?- comentó con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro que logró asustar un poco al mayor.

-¿qué estás tramando, Tatsuha?- preguntó con extrema urgencia y algo temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer. El joven Uesugi no era alguien de temer, menos para él. El no podría dañarlo pero a ella...a Hikari...

-¿yo, pues nada...- dijo con sarcasmo. Poco le importaba el que el cantante supiera sus intenciones. Le haría pagar...

-¡no juegues, Tatsuha!- exigió molesto- ¿qué diablos estas tramando?- preguntó preocupado.

-ella es algo pequeña para su edad... sin duda una presa fácil para cualquiera- comentó con malicia. Si no podía tener a Ryuichi...haría pagar muy caro a la responsable de ello.

-cuidado con lo que piensas hacer... no hagas que te odie- advirtió mirándole fieramente a los ojos. Sakuma Ryuichi no jugaba, no señor. Hablaba muy en serio.

Ante sus fieras palabras y su amenazante mirada el joven Uesugi no pudo evitar estremecerse, debería pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer algo pero su furia era demasiado fuerte como para desistir de su venganza.

-ya lo sabes, no hagas que te odie, Tatsuha- advirtió nuevamente, cosa que el moreno no olvidara sus palabras...

dicho esto, desvió toda su atención al pequeño conejito rosa que descansaba tranquilamente en una silla alta (esas que usan para los bebes) junto a él.

-¿qué pasa, Kuma-chan?- le consultó a su pequeño amiguito ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno - ¿quieres otra malteada o... quieres estar con Hi-chan?- sonrió infantilmente y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa -¡entonces vamos con ella, na no da!- gritó, tomó a su conejito y corrió hacia la salida de la cafetería.

CDE 

-¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, Hi-chan?- cuestionó un peli-rosa totalmente aterrado. No solo por lo que la chica hiciese, mas bien por el arma que los apuntaba por la espalda.

-no te preocupes, Shui-chan- le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – se lo que hago- afirmó y volvió a sumergirse bajo la enorme consola del estudio... Todo iba bien, salvo por el peli-rosa que temblaba de los nervios cuando una pequeña chispita de luz alumbró desde debajo de la consola... justo de donde la peli.violeta estaba.

-¡Hi-chan!- gritó alarmado Shuichi hasta el punto de el rubio manager dejó de lado el periódico que leía y se acercó al lugar del "accidente" para constatar lesiones.

-ya debería funcionar...-dijo una temblorosa voz

-tienes razón¡ya funciona!- informó contento al peli-rosa pero...-¿daijobu desu ka?-

-ha-hai... solo que...- dijo con una temblorosa voz... hasta parecía sonar triste –¡me quemé!- lloriqueó con fuerza mientras, sus piernas que apenas y podían verse se movían muy poco... intentaba salir de debajo de la maquina pero le era imposible.

-¡Hi-chan!- Shuichi estaba alarmado y comenzó a correr por todos lados. Estaba muy alarmado... no podía hacer nada, su estado de histeria no se lo permitía. En cambio K, bastante tranquilo, aparentemente. Tomó con cuidado a Hikari por los tobillos y la haló hasta sacarla completamente de debajo de la consola. Ella se miraba las manos asustada...

k, como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo, tomó las quemadas manos de la peli-violeta y las examinó con la vista. -No es nada "tan" grave, No llores .- le dijo en tono extremadamente tranquilo. Las quemaduras producto de la descarga que le dio a la chica no se veían "tan" mal... aun así... no era prudente dejarlo pasar. –de todas maneras iremos al hospital, uno nunca sabe– Dijo el rubio y con cuidado cargó a la cantante entre sus brazos rumbo a los estacionamientos de la compañía.

El peli-rosa los siguió. Estaba bastante preocupado... se había quemado las manos... sabía que para cualquier músico lo mas importante eran sus manos...-Hikari... gomen si no te hubiese mojado en venganza no...- trató de disculparse

-no importa Shui-chan... lo importante es que la bendita máquina ya funciona y Thoma no se enfadará con nosotros- así era ella... siempre le quitaba importancia a las cosas. Además... no quería causarle un disgusto al rubio presidente de NG Records... no otro. Ya suficientes problemas le había ocasionado y suficientes debería tener con la aparición tan repentina de Eiri Uesugi.

-además...-continuó la peli-violeta para tranquilizar al peli-rosa- fue divertido n.n- sonrió pero la fría mirada azul de manager de Bad Luck chocó contra la suya

-si, fue tan divertido que te quemaste las manos...- dijo con sarcasmo. Si esas heridas eran graves... no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

-gomen...- se disculpó totalmente avergonzada

-no es a mi a quien debes pedirle disculpas...- respondió el rubio y llegaron a los estacionamientos. –te dejaré en el auto. Yo regresaré enseguida... debo informarle de esto a Seguchi- fue lo ultimo que dijo y sentó a Hikari en el asiento de copiloto. –Shuichi, cuidala- dijo y desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

-Lo siento...- musitó el vocalista de Bad Luck y bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Shui-chan... no es nada... ya verás que esto es algo superficial...- sonrió para aminorar las cosas... aunque era mentira. Le dolía mucho mas que una quemadura cualquiera, pero no quería preocupar a Shindou

-pero... sea como sea... te dolerá tocar guitarra y no...-

-te dije que no es nada... eso se arregla con no tocar guitarra por un tiempo y listo- -están coloradas e hinchadas...- musito el cantante -¿te duele mucho?-

-no- mintió. Realmente dolía. Los cables al hacer contacto se calentaron bastante y la pequeña descarga que recibió... –lo que me duelen son los pies...-

-¿los pies?-

-me dio una descarga T.T- dijo con tristeza – juro nunca mas meterme bajo una consola... y mucho menos intentar arreglarlas... – suspiró cansada y se acomodó en la silla, en eso, entra en la sala el vocalista de Nittle Grasper con una sonrisa en el rostro la que se borró de inmediato al ver lo que pasaba

-¡Hi-chan¡¿qué te pasó!- consultó alarmado y practicamnte voló hasta su lado.

-me dio una descarga... y me quemé- respondió y Shuichi se sintió culpable

-¿pero como?- interrogó Ryuichi preocupado

-por arreglar la consola u.u-

-pe...- Algo quería decir el peli-verde pero se vió interrumpido por K, quien bastante apurado entró y tomó a Hikari entre sus brazos.

-nos vamos al hospital- fue lo único que dijo y emprendió la marcha hasta un móvil que los esperaba en la entrada de NG

-¡K!- gritó Ryuichi –iré con ustedes- informó con su seria actitud y acompañó al rubio.

-¡Yo también voy!- Shuichi corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

K acomodó a la chica en el asiento del copiloto y envolvió sus manos en unas toallas blancas para evitar una posible infección. Los dos cantantes se acomodaron a tras y K corrió al conductor para el manejar, así llegarían mas rápido al hospital.

-K-san... no es necesario...-

-Claro que si. podría ser grave.- se justificó y encendió el motor.-Hablé con Seguchi, nos reuniremos en el hospital- avisó y aceleró la marcha. Manejaba bastante rápido, debían llegar al hospital.

CDE 

-¿doushita?- consultó un hombre rubio de ojos dorados a su acompañante ya que este había cambiado repentinamente de dirección el vehículo.

-Hiraki tuvo un accidente- respondió secamente y aceleró el motor

-¿qué le pasó?- consultó bastante preocupado

-recibió una descarga- ¿cómo sucedía esto justo hoy y en su ausencia? Era inconcebible

-¿cómo?-

-no se... sabremos en el hospital. Será una buena oportunidad para que hablemos con ella, Eiri-san- propuso con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, pero muy bien disimulada

-¿nani tenda?- interrogó alarmado- ¿qué se supone que le diré? –

-nada que evidencie lo que pasó, por ahora no debe saber nada... por su bien-

-no entiendo tu método, pero tendré que hacerlo¿no?- le miró fríamente. Entendía la posición en la que su cuñado estaba... – no quiero hacerle mas daño del que le hice al dejarla huérfana – murmuró con melancolía –aunque no tenía otra opción-

-nadie dice lo contrario, Eiri-san... hiciste lo correcto- le apoyó el presidente de NG mientras se pasaba un alto –estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá- dijo no muy convencido de ello pero el ver a su querido cuñado tan triste por algo que hace años le había pasado... le rompía el alma.

Es cierto, Eiri mató a Kitazawa pero fue en defensa propia. Hikari no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado pero al rubio no le se podía culpar por defenderse.

-No lo creo, Seguchi. Sean como hayan sido las cosas... lo maté- insitió el escritor

-Eso lo sabremos en algún tiempo mas. Por ahora, debemos esperar- sentenció. No podía hacer mas que esperar el momento indicado para revelar la maldita verdad, sin que nadie saliera mas lastimado de lo que estaban... su prioridad eran Eiri y Hikari.

**Sin Finalizar**

* * *

Muchas gracia spor todo y pedon por el retraso...

me siento indigna! YoY

Luaxan


End file.
